Sakuraoh! Queen of Cards
by Misty Narumi
Summary: What if Sakura Kinomoto had both the Book of Clow and the Millennium Puzzle? R&R that's all I can say for this summary. CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Sakura and the Mysterious Puzzle

Nobody kill me for this, especially the CCS and YGO fans all right? This is another idea that popped into my head. A friend of mine thought this would be a great idea!! (after I told her about it) She's a CCS fan, too. I'm kinna both but I'm mostly Yugioh. Here's Yugi with the disclaimer:

Yugi- Chii-kun doesn't own anything from CCS or from YGO, but they belong to their authors: CLAMP- sama and Kazuki Takahashi-sama. The only thing she owns is this story. Read and Review please!!

Chii-kun- Arigatou Yugi-kun!! You're so cute!! hugs Yugi (Yugi- blush)

Sakura- Yup! He's a cutie! hugs Yugi too (Yugi is read as a tomato) Enjoy the story everyone! Read and Review!

Sa-ku-ra-oh! Queen of Cards

Chapter 1: Sakura and the Mysterious Puzzle

_This dream…_

_Sakura saw herself in a pink cape and hat standing beside Kero before Tokyo Tower. Behind the tower was a huge full moon. Clow Cards rained down before Sakura. She saw herself holding her Clow wand. _

_She looked to her right and spotted a girl wearing almost the same outfit as hers. She looked like her but more mature. Her auburn hair was short and a bit messy and had one black streak on each side on her hair. Her eyes were covered with black shadow. The girl stared out into the open. Sakura's glance slowly averted down noticing a brown rope and something golden._

"Kinomoto….Kinomoto, wake up!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes bugged to see Terada sensei giving her an upset look. She sweat dropped.

"I hope you have a nice sleep tonight. Class just ended," He informed her as students walked out of the classroom. He then walked to the front of the classroom.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, did you sleep well last night?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded no. "I was working on this puzzle all night and couldn't sleep." She took out a golden box with hieroglyphics on them and the Eye of Horus in the middle. She placed it in front of her on her desk.

"Ah it's a pretty box," Tomoyo commented.

"O-tousan gave it to me long time ago when he came back from a trip from Egypt," Sakura said. "He thought I would like something nice as this."

"Ah, that was nice of your father Sakura-chan. He really is a nice person," Tomoyo acknowledged.

Sakura opened the lid and took out some odd puzzle pieces. The pieces were laid out in front of her. "I've been solving this puzzle for years since O-tousan gave me this box."

Tomoyo picked up one of the pieces. "They're so pretty and they are real gold."

She pointed at the hieroglyphics. "O-tousan told me what these hieroglyphics meant. It says "_Something you can see, but can't see."_ Sakura thought for a moment. "I wondered what that riddle meant."

"I thought the most important thing to you is capturing the Clow Cards?"

"Li-kun."

Syaoran glared down at Sakura and crossed his arms. "And here you are wasting some of your time with a puzzle, while you should be out there capturing Clow Cards. Pathetic!"

Sakura lowered her head feeling sorrowful. "I know. But…"

Syaoran looked down at the puzzle pieces. He picked up a piece with an eye on it. "I'll hold on to this." He threw the piece in the air and caught in his hand.

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. "Li-kun!"

Syaoran walked out towards the door. Sakura darted after him leaving Tomoyo behind. Tomoyo put away the pieces in the box.

"Li-kun! Give that back!!"

Few moments later, Sakura chased Syaoran down the hallway, down the corridors. She finally caught up with him as she grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!!" Syaoran demanded coldly.

"Not until you give that back!" Sakura retorted. She reached for the piece as Syaoran held the piece high over their heads.

"GET OFF!!"

As Sakura got his hand, she knocked the puzzle piece out of his hand causing the piece to fall out the window. Sakura gasped as the piece fell into the school's swimming pool.

"Well, if you wanted that piece so badly go and swim for it." Syaoran walked away feeling victorious.

Sakura sank as she held onto the windowsill. Tomoyo clasped her hands to her mouth as she saw Sakura feeling upset. She walked up to her holding Sakura's bag to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura looked at her with teary eyes. She stood up and fumed. "Grrrr that Li-kun is so mean! Mean! Mean! MEAN!!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure somehow you'll get your piece back," Tomoyo assured.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, feeling a bit cheered up.

"Shall we go to recess?"

Sakura nodded.

_Ding-dong ding-dong_

"Ja ne!!"

"Sayonara!"

Sakura sighed as she and Tomoyo were walking home. Sakura was still a bit upset of losing her puzzle piece.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura snapped out of it and turned to the voice. "Yu-Yukito-san. Ano…" She lowered her head as she stopped. "I lost my puzzle piece. O-tousan gave me this box filled with golden puzzle pieces. He got it from Egypt."

Touya searched in his pocket. "This?"

Sakura became startled as her big brother showed her the piece. "But…how?"

Yukito smiled. "Touya spotted your puzzle piece fall into your pool. He was nice enough to dive in and get it for you."

Sakura saw that Touya was a bit drenched in water. "Arigatou, Nii-chan."

"Finish that puzzle, all right." Touya and Yukito rode off on their bikes. Yukito waved back at Sakura and she waved back. She blushed a little bit holding her piece close to her. She sighed dreamily.

_Yukito-san_

Tomoyo nodded. "Ganbatte ne on finishing that puzzle. Ja ne!"

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo went on her way home.

**Sakura's room**

"Take this and this and that!! HIYA!!" Kero was playing video games on Sakura's TV, while Sakura sat at her desk working on her puzzle.

Sakura picked up two pieces and observed them. "Hmm…" She had gotten a bit far to completing the puzzle.

click click click "This goes here and this one…" click click "Yes! One more piece to go." She reached into her pocket and took out the piece with an eye. She placed the last piece in.

"Yatta!!! I did it!! I finished the puzzle!!" Sakura calmed her joy as she felt something wrong.

"Hoe?"

The eye illuminated a glow of light and a golden eye appeared on her forehead. "HOE!!"

"WHOOOHOOO!! I WON!" Kero turned to Sakura. "Sakura?"

Sakura felt something as one soul; one mind was fusing with hers. She felt that presence enter inside her. Then everything in her sight became dark.

Chii-kun- Whew, I'm done. Hope that chapter was okay. Read and Review please!!


	2. First Appearance

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Appearance

Birds chirped happily as the sun shone its bright rays of light in the morning.

Sakura stirred and slowly opened her eyes, slightly. She was laying her head on the bed while she sat on the floor. She wondered what had happened last night. She couldn't remember anything after her vision suddenly became dark. She looked down and found the millennium puzzle with a brown rope tied to it around her neck.

"Sakura-san! Breakfast is ready!" her father called from downstairs.

"Hai!!"

"Ohayou Sakura-san," Mr. Kinomoto greeted kindly as he spotted Sakura enter the dining room.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, O-kaasan," Sakura said as she passed by her mother's picture.

"Ah, I see you finally completed that puzzle of yours after these past 5 years," Mr. Kinomoto said. "Let's celebrate tonight. What do you say?"

Sakura smiled. Touya was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Touya eyed Sakura from the corner of his eye. He noticed her finished puzzle around her neck and looked at it a bit suspiciously.

"Nii-chan, what does it say in the newspaper?" Sakura asked.

"Not anything that you would understand, Kaijuu."

"Grrrrrrr…" Sakura fumed and kicked Touya in the shin. Touya winced in pain.

"Let's eat," Mr. Kinomoto said as he sat down beside Sakura.

**Tomoeda Elementary School: Sakura's classroom**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan."

"You finished your puzzle, I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo then went into "drama" mode. "If only I could record your happiness when you first solved that puzzle."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Other then that, I think it looks good on you," Tomoyo said.

"Arigatou."

Syaoran eyed Sakura from across the room by the doorway.

**Recess**

Sakura and Tomoyo went outside to start on some homework. They walked along the grass until they stopped by a tree that stood beside a fence.

Tomoyo gasped a bit.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Be right back, I almost forgot that I brought some snacks I made at home."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Tomoyo rushed to her locker.

"Oi."

Sakura became a bit startled as she saw Syaoran walked up to her. "Li-kun, I didn't notice. Were you here all this time? Outside, I mean."

Syaoran lend out his hand and glared at her. "Give me the cards, now," he ordered bitterly.

"I told you how many times that I won't give them to you," Sakura retorted. Her eyes widened with astonishment as she was slammed against the fence by Syaoran's force.

"Give them to me or I'll have no choice but to hurt you," He said in a poison tone.

"No matter what you to do me, I'll never give them to you!" Sakura spat angrily.

Syaoran clenched his teeth filled with anger. He raised his hand and just as he was about to slap her, he was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He glanced at Sakura for a moment then jumped back.

He studied Sakura for a moment. Is this is the same Sakura a minute ago?

Sakura looked a bit more mature. Her auburn hair was short and a bit messy. She also had a black streak on each side of her hair. Her eyes were crimson-emerald.

"If you want those cards so badly, then why don't you fight me for them?" she asked sternly.

"I'm b-" Tomoyo dropped her basket of snacks as she became startled to see Syaoran and Sakura fighting in combat. "Sa…ku….ra…chan?" _What's going on? Is Sakura-chan okay?_

Syaoran aimed his left kick at Sakura's head: Sakura caught in time with her arm. She ducked and swung her leg under him: he leapt causing her to miss. He leapt a few feet in the air and rocketed down for a kick. He became startled as Sakura caught his foot. He kicked his other foot forward aiming her face, but she caught it with her other hand. She twirled him and threw him across the grass. Just in time, he staggered on fours across the grass.

Syaoran stood up and both him and Sakura stood in a fighting stance; grasping for breath.

Touya was watching the fight the whole time. He was astonished when he saw how Sakura was acting. It couldn't be Sakura, since she hates to fight. He noticed Tomoyo, still standing there: terrified and speechless. He has to stop this fight now.

Touya jumped over the fence and stood right in between Sakura and Syaoran. He glared at Syaoran and Syaoran glared back.

"Oi kid, what do you have against my sister anyway?"

"Humph."

"Hey! Touya! I'm back with snacks!" Yukito called as he rushed towards them. He jumped over the fence.

Sakura turned to normal when she first noticed Yukito. Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Tomoyo-chan? What are you talking about? I'm okay," Sakura said, a bit confused.

"Well, you were fighting in combat with Li-kun," Tomoyo said.

"Hoe? But I don't like fighting."

"Never mind," Tomoyo sighed. _I'm worried to think that Sakura-chan may not be Sakura-chan._ She smiled a wistful smile. _Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan. _

"Let's eat our snacks together?" Yukito suggested when he noticed Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.

"Hai!" Sakura beamed. Tomoyo agreed.

Yukito smiled at Syaoran. "Would you like to join us?" Syaoran nodded, still blushing.

"I'm starving!" Sakura cheered.

Touya glanced at Sakura for a moment. Who was that girl that looked like Sakura? He thought.

**Later After School**

Few minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo walked home together from school. They decided to take a detour through Penguin Park.

As they got there, a mass of heavy dark clouds hovered above them enveloping the clear blue sky. A struck of lightning fell from the clouds hitting one of the lampposts near where the girls were. Sakura and Tomoyo ran and got out of the way just in time before the lightning hit. They hid under Penguin King.

"Sakura-chan.."

Another ball of lightning hit different lampposts, then that ball started to jump from one lamppost to another. After the last post, it headed towards downtown Tomoeda.

"Could that be another Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Must be. I'm going to check on Kero-chan about it when I get home."

**Few moments later: Sakura's room**

Kero slept lazily as he hovered in the air above Sakura's bed. He didn't stir when Sakura barged into her room.

"Kero-chan! Emergency!"

Kero scratched his belly and drooled.

Sakura took in a deep breath and shouted, "KERO-CHAN!!!!!!" causing Kero to tumble and collide against the wall.

"NANI!!!"

Sakura's pink cell went off. _Ring ring_ "Moshi Moshi," she answered.

"_Sakura-chan, the power outage went out at downtown. It's on the news….well it was on the news. Our television and power went out. Anyway, is it cloudy on your side?"_ Tomoyo asked on the other line.

Sakura looked outside. "Yeah, it is and I spot a flash of lightning now in the clouds."

"Clow Card!" Kero shouted out loud.

"_I see the lightning is heading towards our school,"_ Tomoyo observed. _"See you at school."_

hung up

**Outside the School**

Tomoyo recorded Sakura in her black and pink kitty outfit as Sakura held her Clow wand. "Sakura-chan, you look so cute in that outfit. Don't you think it makes a great touch to your cuteness?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe"

"The material is made out of fine rubber so you won't get electrocuted."

The dark clouds roared above them.

"It feels like the card's presence is over there," Kero observed as he pointed to the clock tower.

As Sakura closed her eyes, her millennium puzzle started to glow entering a transformation.

Yami Sakura appeared.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura for a moment. Is she dreaming? It was the same Sakura earlier today.

"JUMP!" Small wings sprouted on Yami Sakura's ankles. She jumped high to the rooftop then landed on a high point over the roof. She looked around for a moment then spotted Syaoran standing below her. He was glaring up at her.

Yami Sakura jumped down where Syaoran was. "Finely seeing you here," she said a bit sarcastically.

Syaoran replied with a scoff. "Humph, just stay out of my way."

"You know, that attitude of yours is starting to annoy me."

"This is no time to argue!" Kero pointed out.

The clouds above them roared once again and send a bolt of light at the high roof where Yami Sakura was. It then bounced towards Syaoran and Yami Sakura.

Syaoran released his sword and summoned a lightning attack at the ball of thunder; causing it to tumble on the ground.

The true form of the Clow Card showed itself: a thunder like lion.

"It's the Thunder," Syaoran said.

Thunder shook itself off and snarled up at the two Cardcaptors. It leapt from the ground at charged in at the two for the kill, but was knocked down again by Syaoran's thunder attack.

"Shadow! Go!" As Yami Sakura released Shadow, Shadow rushed toward Thunder and covered him like a black blanket.

Yami Sakura quickly jumped and landed a few distances away. Thunder was struggling to get free from Shadow's grasp. She chanted her incantation, "Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Clow Card!"

Pieces of the cards were swallowed up and turned into their card forms. Yami Sakura walked over and picked up the two cards.

Kero hovered down to where Yami Sakura was. "All right! Another card captured!"

Yami Sakura nodded.

"Humph, you may have this card, but the next card is mine," Syaoran claimed rudely. He then walked away.

"Yeah, yeah! You keep saying that you brat!"

Yami Sakura switched back to hikari Sakura as Tomoyo approached her. "Sakura-chan, you caught another card."

Sakura nodded. "Let's call it a day and go home."

Chii-kun- Phew……I'm finally done with a chapter. What did you all think? This is the first appearance of Yami Sakura. Woot!!!

Yami- She will return in the next coming chapters. Woot! Review and continue on!


	3. Sakura's Busy Day

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Sakura's Busy Day

This dream again…

Kero-chan?

Tokyo Tower stood in front of a huge full moon as Clow Cards rained down in front of Sakura. Sakura looked to her left.

It's that girl again; the one that looks like me, but a bit older. Sakura glanced down the brown rope around the girl's neck. The millennium puzzle?

"Sakura? Sakura, time to wake up."

Sakura stirred and blinked a few times.

"Konyanyanchiwa! Morning sleepy head!"

"HOE!!!" Sakura freaked out seeing Kero so close to her face so she smacked him across the room. "Kero-chan!!! Don't do that!!" she scolded.

Her bedroom door opened to see Touya looking at her suspiciously. "I thought I heard a monster's screech from downstairs just now."

Sakura glared at Touya in a scary way and growled. She threw her pillow at him but missed. "I'm not a monster!!"

Touya reopened the door. "Hey, breakfast is ready." He closed the door behind him.

Sakura swung her feet from under her sheets and got dressed for school. She put on her millennium puzzle and darted downstairs.

"Ohayou!" (morning)

"Ohayou Gozaimasu (good morning), Sakura-san," Mr. Kinomoto greeted warmly.

"Let's eat!"

Sakura put on her in-line skates and skated on her way. Touya went ahead of her.

"Take care!" Mr. Kinomoto called.

On the way, Sakura spotted Touya and Yukito riding their bicycles.

"It's about time you caught up," Touya teased.

"What was that?" Sakura held up a fist.

Yukito chuckled. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed a little. "Ohayou!"

"That puzzle looks good on you," Yukito commented.

Sakura's shone feeling so happy. "Thanks."

Yukito tossed a piece of candy to Sakura as they reached the gate in front of Tomoeda Elementary School.

Sakura dreamily sighed as she skated to the entrance.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" Sakura's friends greeted.

"Sakura-chan, you never told us about your puzzle," Chiharu said.

"Yes! Please tell us, " Naoko pleaded.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Speaking of puzzles," Yamazaki popped up. Chiharu bonked him on the head before he said anymore.

"Let me guess, another lie right?" Chiharu murmured.

"How long did it take you to solve it?" Rika asked.

Sakura held her puzzle up a little. "Well, it took me 5 years to finish this," she replied.

"Wow," her friends became startled.

"Oh, I just remembered that there is this shop where you can buy something special, like a broach," Rika said.

"I want to go there," Sakura said brightly. Tomoyo agreed.

"Let's go after school," Tomoyo suggested.

"All right class, take your seats," Terada sensei said as he entered the classroom. All the students took their seats.

He and Rika glanced at each other for a moment. Terada coughed a bit. "Let's begin homeroom."

At recess, Sakura and her friends walked along the pathway near where the boys played soccer. They talked more about Sakura's millennium puzzle and that it's from Egypt.

A boy kicked the soccer ball too hard causing the ball to fly towards the girls. "Look out!!"

The girls ducked. Luckily the ball missed the girls and flew above them. Sakura spotted the ball flying towards Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" she shouted.

Syaoran high kicked the soccer ball, re-directing it towards the field and into the goalie. Everyone applauded for something that awesome. Syaoran just stood there blinking, then rubbed the back of his head.

After school, Rika guided Sakura and Tomoyo the shop she told them about. Naoko and Chiharu couldn't make it, sadly. As they got there, they entered the shop. Sakura and Tomoyo were amazed of all the beautiful accessories and stuff in the shop.

They walked over to the table with a set of different types of broaches. They picked and bought what they liked. After paying, they headed towards Sakura's house to have some tea and sweets.

**Sakura's house**

Kero was playing video games in Sakura's room. He was playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Kero-chan, I have guests so don't come downstairs okay?" Sakura ordered.

"Yeah yeah," Kero replied still keeping his eyes on the screen.

As Sakura closed the door, Kero yelled, "YEAH!! I won!!! Beat that you stupid three-headed dog that has the same name as me!! Now to save."

Meanwhile when Sakura was with her friends…

"Let's put our broaches on," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura and Rika nodded.

Sakura put on her broach, which was a heart with wings on it.

"Ah, it fits you Sakura-chan and so cute," Tomoyo said. Rika nodded and put hers on, which was a unique sword.

"That fits you so well, Rika-chan. seeing as you're so mature," Sakura commented. "Eh? Rika-chan?" She saw that there was no life in Rika's eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo became astonished when Rika's broach glowed and turned into a sword. Rika looked at Sakura's direction. Sakura's puzzle glowed and Yami Sakura dodged Rika's attack just in time, knocking Tomoyo out of the way.

_What's gotten into her all of a sudden?_ Yami Sakura mused as she leapt when Rika aimed at her feet. Yami Sakura jumped backwards just before Rika slashed close to her heart.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo, stay inside!" Yami Sakura advised as she lured Rika outside.

"What's going on? I just sensed a Clow Card……" Kero paused and gasped as he saw pudding on the table. "You were eating pudding without me!!!!"

"Kero-chan, Sakura-chan is in trouble," Tomoyo said.

Few moments later, Tomoyo and Kero spotted Yami Sakura still trying to dodge Rika's attacks.

"That's the Sword Card! It seems it took control of that girl," Kero observed. "That card can make the wielder a master swordsman."

As Yami Sakura moved to the right, she was scratched a little on the cheek and few strands of hair were cut. She leaned on the nearby wall. Rika stabbed the sword at Yami Sakura and missed, causing a dent in the wall.

Yami Sakura took out her key. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes for a moment. "Release!" The key turned into the sealing wand.

"Jump!"

Yami Sakura jumped into the air just in time when Rika slashed at her feet. _I need to snap her out of it. _She landed a few distance away behind Rika. _And to do that, I have to get the Sword out of her grasp. This is my chance since she's not facing this way. _

Yami Sakura rushed towards Rika. As she reached a few centimeters away, she became startled when Rika noticed her. Rika raised the sword and just before she was about to slice Yami Sakura's head off, it clashed to a sword: Syaoran's.

"Syaoran"

"Hmph, careless baka," he snorted. Yami Sakura glared at him growling in her throat. Rika jumped back a few distance away from them.

As Syaoran prepared himself for an attack with his sword, Yami Sakura pounced on him and held his wrists.

"Let go of me!" Syaoran demanded.

"I won't let you won't hurt her!" Yami Sakura retorted. Wings grew on her ankles and lifted Syaoran and dodged Rika's slice attack.

Yami Sakura and Syaoran hovered in the air for a moment then plumaged and landed safely on the bushes in Sakura's front yard.

"Baka!" Syaoran yelled at Yami Sakura.

"You're the one who's an idiot!" she retorted. They glared daggers at each other.

"Please don't fight," Tomoyo pleaded.

Kero sighed a little. "Something you can see, but can't see," he thought out loud. "Some how we need to get that sword from her procession."

_Something you can see, but can't see_ Yami Sakura repeated in her head. "That's it!" She closed her eyes and picked a Clow Card.

"Take the form of what she likes most, Illusion!!" Strings of mist-like wind escaped from its card form and took a form of a tall man covered in pixels of different color.

Rika stared into the illusion and whispered, "Sen…..sei."

Yami Sakura rushed forward and knocked the sword out of Rika's hand. She caught Rika just as she fainted. The Sword hovered in front of them.

Yami Sakura raised her wand. "Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Clow Card!" The sword was swallowed and turned into its card form. She caught the card as it came to her.

"All right!! Another one!!" Kero exclaimed with joy.

Tomoyo gasped. "I didn't get to record it and I hear footsteps coming this way."

Kero head butted Syaoran in the forehead causing Syaoran to plumage to the ground.

"Sakura-chan?"

Yami Sakura and Tomoyo faced Yukito. Yukito wasn't fazed when he saw Yami Sakura. He wondered what happened. He then noticed Syaoran, who had a bump on his forehead that Kero had made. Syaoran was rubbing it a little.

Yukito bent at Syaoran's level and looked at the bump with sympathetic eyes. Syaoran blushed. He quickly stood up and darted down the alley road.

Everyone, except Rika, stared out to where they last saw Syaoran leave with no comment.

**Later that night…**

Sakura stretched. She was in her pajamas and ready for bed.

"I gave Rika-chan my broach since I couldn't give her the sword," Sakura said.

"Wise choice," Kero sighed.

Sakura looked at her clock with some concern. "Hoe, I noticed that this day somehow went by very fast."

"Don't you always say that? Especially considering you complain that all recesses are short." Kero hovered to the door and turned the lights off. He then hovered to his spot on Sakura's bed.

Sakura climbed into bed next to Kero.

"Oyasuminasai"

The town of Tomoeda had their lights off and was silent. The clock at Tomoeda Elementary School made a tick tick with the bars jumping from one black line to the other. The bells rung at the struck at midnight.

Sakura woke up with a start. She walked towards her window and looked out at the view. Kero moaned.

"Why is that clock going off so early?"

"That's weird. That clock usually rings the bell around 5 and didn't ring at that time earlier today."

"It's late Sakura," Kero reminded her. Sakura shrugged off the mind and went back to sleep.

Back to the clock at the tower, the dial turned around clockwise.

**Morning**

Sakura stirred and blinked a few times.

"Konyanyanchiwa! Morning sleepy head!"

"HOE!!!" Sakura freaked out seeing Kero so close to her face so she smacked him across the room. "Kero-chan!!! Don't do that!!" she scolded.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Kero-chan, didn't you pulled that yesterday morning?"

Before getting a response, Sakura heard her door open and see her brother looking at her suspiciously. "I thought I heard a monster's screech from downstairs just now. By the way, breakfast is ready."

Sakura blinked a few times. How strange…

"Take care!" Mr. Kinomoto called.

Sakura rolled as she tried to catch up to Touya and Yukito. She felt a bit concern about this morning. She snapped out of her thought when Yukito spoke up.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Yukito said warmly.

"Morning," Sakura blushed a little.

"That puzzle looks good on you," Yukito commented.

_Didn't he already say that yesterday? _"Oh, thanks," Sakura faked a smile. Yukito tossed her a piece of candy when they got to Sakura's school's gate. Sakura looked at the piece of candy and unwrapped it. She put the candy in her mouth and tasted it.

It's the same flavor candy from yesterday, candy cane!

"Ohayou!" Sakura's friends greeted.

"Ohayou," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, you never told us about your puzzle," Chiharu said.

"Yes! Please tell us, " Naoko pleaded.

"Hoe?" _Didn't they asked about my puzzle yesterday?_

"Speaking of puzzles," Yamazaki popped up. Chiharu bonked him on the head before he said anymore.

"Let me guess, another lie right?" Chiharu murmured.

"Tomoyo-chan, I need to talk to you," Sakura whispered.

"All right class, take your seats," Terada sensei ordered. The students did as told.

"Déjà vu?"

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded and she explained to Sakura. They were at the bottom of the stairs. Some boys were playing soccer.

"But, everything that happened yesterday is very clear in my head like that boy and them playing soccer," Sakura pointed to the soccer field.

"You noticed it too, right?" Syaoran inquired. Sakura nodded.

"It seems we're about the only ones that noticed. I sense a Clow Card up at that tower," Syaoran said as he pointed towards the clock tower.

A boy kicked the soccer ball too hard causing the ball to fly towards Syaoran. "Look out!!"

Syaoran high kicked the soccer ball, re-directing it towards the field and into the goalie. Everyone applauded for something that awesome.

"Kero-chan, I have guests so don't come downstairs okay?" Sakura ordered.

"Yeah yeah."

As Sakura closed the door, Kero yelled, "WHAT!! NO DATA!!! Does this mean I have to start from the beginning." Waterfalls trickled down from his eyes.

Meanwhile when Sakura was with her friends…

"Let's put our broaches on," Tomoyo suggested. Rika nodded.

Sakura stared down at her box. Tomoyo and Rika looked at her with some concern.

"Anything wrong?" Rika asked. Sakura shook her head.

I thought I gave Rika-chan my broach yesterday.

Just as Rika put her broach on, which was a unique sword, Sakura stopped her.

"Rika-chan! Don't put that broach on!" She warned. Rika stared at Sakura with a confused look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked. Rika put on her broach, ignoring Sakura's warning. Her eyes became lifeless and emotionless as her broach glowed and turned into a unique sword.

Yami Sakura knocked Tomoyo out of the way as Rika slashed at them. Yami Sakura led Rika outside.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled. Kero flew downstairs.

"This is strange." _It's the Sword card again._ He gasped when he saw pudding. "PUDDING!!"

After dodging Rika's attacks, Yami Sakura used Illusion to distract Rika. She knocked the sword out of Rika's hand and sealed the Sword. She stared at the card for a moment.

Didn't I capture this card yesterday, too?

**Later that night: Somewhere outside Tomoeda Elementary School**

Tomoyo recorded Sakura wearing a yellow fairy outfit with what looked like green wings.

"You look so cute Sakura-chan. I imagined a fairy flying in the night," Tomoyo said.

Sakura sweat dropped. The eye of Horus shone and Sakura transformed into Yami Sakura.

"Fly!"

Wings sprouted at the tip of the Clow wand and Yami Sakura flew up towards the tower. Kero was perched on her shoulder.

"We need to figure out what card it is," Kero said. Yami Sakura nodded.

Inside the clock tower, in the darkness, hands of an old man glowed over a timer. At the same time, time around Yami Sakura and Kero started to slow down.

"It's the time," Kero said in a very slow motion.

The old man's hands glowed again and Yami Sakura and Kero held on tight as time was reversing back to a few minutes ago.

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo recorded her. "Earlier today was the third time I had to recapture Sword."

"And the third time I had to start at the beginning," Kero cried.

Syaoran showed up.

"Li-kun, what happened to you?" Sakura asked. "It's that ball again, right?"

Syaoran didn't respond, just stared at her. He had a bandage on his nose and a cast on his right arm.

"It seems the Time fused with the clock tower," Kero said.

"Then lets destroy it…"

"NO!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Everyone in this town depends on that clock," Tomoyo told Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.

"Then we have to make sure we don't get caught," Syaoran advised as he leapt onto the roof. Yami Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero rushed towards the tower and went inside.

Kero flew a few distance above Tomoyo and Yami Sakura. "Time is definitely up there," he sensed. They rushed up the stairs, trying not to make themselves noticeable.

Syaoran stood on top of the roof twirling a rope with a hook connected to it. He threw the hook and latched onto the wall. An old man in a dark green robe turned to where he heard the clack of the hook. Syaoran met Yami Sakura at the top and just before Time used his magic, Yami Sakura quickly released Shield to shield them from being affected by time.

"Nice timing," Kero acknowledged.

Time flowed past the gang. As Syaoran called on his thunder attack, his sutras gave out sparks of lightning and trapped Time.

"Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Clow Card!" Strings of pieces were formed together into a card. The card flew around Yami Sakura then into Syaoran's hand.

"Why didn't Sakura-chan get the card?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Whoever brings out the true form of the card, gets that card," Kero explained, feeling disappointed that Sakura didn't get the card.

"It seems I have myself a rival then, huh?" Yami Sakura joked to herself. She turned to Syaoran with a bit concern. "Oi, I thought your arm is hurt." She pat Syaoran's cast.

Syaoran let out a yelp and flinched. "YEOOOWCH!!!!!"

"It looks like time will run smoothly like normal, ne?" Tomoyo said. "I never noticed time was repeating itself; though Li-kun said that only people with magic are able to like you."

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura pointed to a flute pack that was sticking out of Tomoyo's backpack.

"Oh, we have our recorder test today," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura ruffled through her backpack for her schedule.

"HOE!!!!!!"

Chii-kun- PHEW………I'm finally done with this chapter. TT so long……..What'd you all think of this chappie? I thought it'll be kinna cool if Sakura captured two cards in a row.

Jounouchi- Read and Review! Chii-kun does not own anything having to do with CCS or Yugioh!

Kaiba- huffed Like a mutt would not know while everyone else here does.

Jounouchi and Chii-kun- Shaddup Rich-boy!!!

Kaiba- ………….


	4. Other Me's Presence

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Other Me's Presence

_whack_ plunk

This went on for a moment as Sakura and Rika played ping-pong against each other. Chiharu, who was drinking some Pepsi, Naoko, and Tomoyo watched on the sidelines.

"Sakura-chan is pretty good, ne?" Naoko admired.

Tomoyo and Chiharu nodded. "I think she's winning. No offense for Rika-chan," Chiharu said.

"Oh" The ball bounced passed Rika after hitting the table. "Congrats Sakura-chan. You won."

"Thanks," Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. "And now…" She started to run off to the beach. "Beach time! Beach time! Beach time!" she chanted like a broken record. Her friends giggled.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you gonna take off your millennium puzzle before you enter the water?" Tomoyo called.

"And what happened to badminton?" Chiharu muttered.

"About ping-pong and badminton," Yamazaki pounced on the girls out of nowhere. "It's said that they both originated 450 years ago in Europe. Every summer, the King hosts a festival where his knights play against each other. And…."

Chiharu cut him off when she dumped her Pepsi on top of his head. "Hai…Hai…"

"AH!! My eyes," Yamazaki cried. Tomoyo and Naoko sweat dropped.

"I can't believe she brought her puzzle along," Chiharu said.

"It's her treasure," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura stopped as she reached near the water. She looked at her puzzle for a moment. _I better take this off before entering the water. _Just before she was about to take her puzzle off, she spotted Syaoran in a far distance near a cave.

"Hoe?"

Syaoran dived into the water and swam towards the shore. Sakura's friends showed up from behind her. They admired Syaoran's swimming skills.

"Everyone! Come here!" Terada sensei called.

Syaoran, Sakura, and her friends rushed over to where their classmates were. The girls stood on one side holding onto ropes, while the boys were on the other side. Sakura knelt down and rubbed some sand in her hand, then readied herself. Tomoyo smiled.

"Ready…" Terada sensei blew the whistle. The students started to pull with all their strength until they saw a net-full of fish. "Good work everyone."

"WAI!!!!"

The students helped out prepare for the upcoming supper they were going to have. They admired Syaoran's "prepare for supper and chopping" skills.

"It looks like Sakura-chan's got competition, ne?" Rika chuckled.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe?"

"Ah! Today was so fun, ne?" Chiharu stretched on her bed.

"Hai," Tomoyo nodded.

"Ooh! I can't wait for tomorrow night when we do the test of courage," Naoko said with a glint in her glasses.

"Hoe," Sakura said nervously as she was reading a Rurouni Kenshin manga _(A/n: XD either that or some other manga). _She had a flashlight for support. She was laying on her belly.

"I feel like telling a scary story right now!" Naoko said energetically. She began. As she was telling the story about students in the test of courage, Sakura buried her nose in her manga trying to ignore the story.

The girls suddenly screamed when their door opened. It was Terada sensei with a flashlight. The girls sighed with relief.

"Sorry, did I scare you girls?" Terada sensei asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hai, Naoko-chan was telling a scary story," Tomoyo admitted.

"I see. It's lights out." With that said, Terada sensei closed the door.

"Hai."

The girls slept peacefully, except Sakura who tossed and turn. She felt nervous after Naoko told the scary story (she failed into ignoring the story while reading her manga). She sat up and put her puzzle on. She walked outside to get some fresh air.

Sakura walked down the steps holding her arms. She stopped when she spotted the Teachers' cabin. _Maybe I can ask the teachers if I can sleep with them. _She frowned. _Although; they would probably laugh at me. _She shook her head. "I don't care!!" she exclaimed out loud. She screamed and cringed when someone tapped her shoulder.

"HOE!!"

"Oi, what's up with you?"

Sakura turned her head. "Li-kun, you scared me!"

Syaoran walked passed her with his chin up. "Scaredy cat"

Sakura and Syaoran sat beside the beach a few distance from each other while looking into the horizon. Syaoran glanced at Sakura.

_Whenever she's in danger, **she** appears_ Syaoran mused in thought. His eyes became startled when he saw Yami Sakura sitting in the same place as Sakura. She was looking out into the horizon. She then glanced at him.

Syaoran and Yami Sakura stared at each other. Syaoran thought he felt his heart skipped a beat as a breeze rushed past Yami Sakura. The breeze then died down.

"Li-kun."

Syaoran thought he heard Yami Sakura call his name. Was he imagining things?

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran snapped out his thought and became a bit startled to see Sakura looking at him with a bit of concern.

"Are you okay?" _I called him about 5 times. _

Syaoran looked away. "It's nothing of your concern."

"Um, why were you at that cave earlier today?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I sensed something," Syaoran replied sternly.

"A Clow Card?"

"I'm not sure."

Sakura gasped and stuttered. "A g-g-ghost?"

"You're hopeless. You're the one who asked," Syaoran murmured. He stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'll walk you back," he said without looking at Sakura.

Sakura stood up. "Arigatou."

**The next day at nighttime at the cave**

All of the 4th graders stood in line with their partners near the cave entrance. They listened carefully to the instructions given to them by one of the teachers.

"Does everyone understand the instructions?" the teacher asked.

"Hai!"

Naoko felt excited, while Sakura felt nervous. The rest of the students were completely calm. One by one they entered the cave. When it came to Sakura and Tomoyo's turn, Sakura cling on to Tomoyo as they entered.

**Inside the cave**

Tomoyo and Sakura walked deeper into the cave while holding hands. Tomoyo held up the candle. Sakura walked closely to Tomoyo feeling nervous. Sakura screamed as a ghost jumped out of nowhere.

"BOO!!"

"HOE!!!!"

"Nice try Terada sensei," Tomoyo said as she retrieved the white blanket.

"What's wrong Kinomoto?" Terada sensei teased.

Sakura paid no response but was dumbfounded.

"We'll be going now, sensei," Tomoyo said as she and Sakura walked passed Terada sensei.

Tomoyo looked back and didn't see any sign of Terada sensei. All she saw was pitch black. She faced forward. The girls stopped when they reached a wooden bridge.

"Sakura-chan, isn't it odd that we didn't see anyone come back?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "This is a one way entrance and exit."

"M-maybe a.." Sakura stuttered. The girls gasped when they heard a scream on the other end.

"That was Chiharu-chan!" Sakura gasped. She and Tomoyo ran across the bridge and met Chiharu and Rika with tears.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Naoko-chan…Naoko-chan disappeared right before our eyes," Chiharu cried. Rika disappeared.

"See just like that." Chiharu disappeared too.

"Let's inform our teachers," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded. With that they ran across the bridge. As Sakura reached the other end, she looked back and noticed Tomoyo disappeared too. The candle that Tomoyo was holding hovered in the air for a while then fell on the bridge causing the bridge to catch on fire.

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura turned around after watching the bridge torn apart by the fire. "Li-kun! Everyone disappeared!"

"I know. Yamazaki disappeared too."

Sakura sniffed. "I…I…what if a ghost did this? What should I do?" she cried.

"Pull yourself together woman!!" Syaoran yelled at her. "Calm down and concentrate on the presence."

Sakura wiped her tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She reopened them. "It's a Clow Card."

Syaoran's compass glowed then it formed a beam of light towards the small wooden shrine on the other side. "We have to get over there without the card knowing our presence."

Sakura nodded and used the Float card. Pink strings of magic enveloped Sakura and Syaoran, surrounding them in a transparent sphere. Sakura raised her wand and she and Syaoran floated across the water.

"We need to get the card into its full form in order to capture it," Syaoran advised. Sakura nodded. As they landed on the other side, Float retreated back into its card form.

"That went well." Syaoran, then, disappeared completely.

"Li-kun!" Sakura gasped. "He's…gone. Everyone…gone."

Darkness surrounded Sakura as she held tightly to her wand. Her eyes were closed and tears swelled in her eyes. _I feel so alone. Everyone is gone. _A tear escaped from her eyes and dropped on her puzzle.

A hand gently touched Sakura's hand. _I feel warmth. _Sakura slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the hand. She trailed the hand to whom it belonged too. Her head paused, her eyes to the figure's shoulders when she heard the person whisper in her ear. She saw a glimpse of a string of black and brown hair.

_There is nothing to be afraid of, my hikari. Everything will be all right._

Sakura rushed towards the shrine as the darkness around her disappeared. She didn't hesitate to open the small shrine doors. As the doors opened, an aqua cloudy mist flowed out of the shrine.

Sakura held her staff. "Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!" The aqua cloudy mist was swallowed into a card. The card flowed into Sakura's hand. "The Erase card."

Sakura held up her millennium puzzle and looked at it. "Could it be?" she mused. She then smiled. "Arigatou."

Chii-kun- That's it for this chapter! Hope you thought it was okay! anyway, in the next chapter we will be having a very Special Guest joining the CCS crew.

Sakura- Whoot!!! Who is it you ask?

Kero- Guess if you like in your reviews! If you get it right, you have a chance to ask ONE wish from the author (who is Chii-kun). ANY WISH! (it can be about this story and its secrets or other) The rest gets a basket of candy…gasp I WANT CANDY!!!

Sakura- Go on to the next chapter to find out!! And…

Tomoyo- Review kudasai!


	5. Museum Mystery

Whoot!! A new chapter and in this chapter we have a very special guest!

Sakura- Yay!!!

Jounouchi- I know who it is!

YGO and CCS cast- Don't tell you idiot!!!

Jounouchi- 0o

Yami- Enjoy this story everyone

Chapter 5: Museum Mystery

The clear night sky shone with the night of the crescent moon upon Tomoeda museum. The lights in the museum were off and not a single sound was heard around the area. Somewhere in a room, a statue of Alexander the Great stood in the middle of the room. Its eyes glowed green. A security guard scouted the museum with a flashlight. He suddenly heard loud footsteps nearby, loud as a giant's. He rushed towards where he thought the sound came from. As he approached the room, he became astonished to see paintings ruined and slashed and pieces of artifacts broken on the floor. What was worse, the statue of Alexander the Great was missing. The security guard dropped his flashlight and ran off.

55555555555555555

The air was humid on this last day of summer vacation. At the Kinomoto's residence, Sakura sat at her desk doing her math summer homework. She twiddled her pencil between her fingers while holding her cheek with her hand. She was having a hard time.

"Hoe!! This is so hard!!"

"Well, you should have started your homework early instead of procrastinating until the last day of summer," Kero pointed.

Sakura glared at Kero for a moment, then sighed. "I still need to do my construction project and write a two page essay about an art piece from the museum. I all ready finished my journal."

Kero looked at Sakura's clock. "Sakura, was there something that you had to do at 2?"

Sakura looked at her clock and it was 10 minutes pass 2 pm. "HOE!!!!" She darted out of the house, put on her inline skates and rode towards the train station.

_I hope he won't mind me being late to pick him up_ she thought nervously.

**Train Station**

People were gathered around and doing their own business at the train station. Some people waited at the entrance, while a few were taken away by taxi. A boy was one of the people waiting. He had mix-colored spiky hair that resembles a star and amethyst eyes. He wore a black tank top under a gray vest and a black collar. Also matching dark jeans and dark slippers. On both of his upper arms, he wore black cuffs. He wore two silver chain bracelets on each of his wrists. He looked out into the distance like he was looking for someone. He looked at his watch and it was almost 15 to 3. He sighed and started to walk a few distance from the entrance.

Sakura skated towards the train station at top speed, faster then her normal skating. _Hurry…hurry…_

As she reached close to the station, she spotted the boy with spiky hair. She tried to slow down but couldn't so she bumped into the boy and knocked him to the ground.

"Hoe…." Sakura was on top of the boy who was on his back.

"Sakura?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry I came late to pick you up," Sakura apologized. "I got lost track of time."

"That's okay."

55555555555555555

Yugi and Sakura walked together back to Sakura's house.

_Yugi Mutou is my cousin and 5 years older then me. He's from Domino and lives with his mother and grandfather, who own a game shop. His mother is my mother's sister. He's really good at games. We've been close ever since we were small and he's only here in Tomoeda for a one-day visit, which is really sad._

"How have you been Yugi?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I guess. We hardly have been getting customers lately," Yugi replied. "I guess its not a good time or something."

"Oh. Is this your last day of summer vacation?"

"Yes. I finished my summer vacation homework a week ago. How about you?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hehehehehe, hoe…. I'm not done. Math is hard."

"I'll help you."

Sakura happily pounced on Yugi, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Arigatou!"

55555555555555555

**Kinomoto residence**

"Tadai- Onii-chan!"

Touya held his temples and acted like he was in a little pain. "Oh man, now I have to deal with the Kaijuu duo for a day."

Sakura and Yugi glared at him.

"Very funny Touya!"

"Hi Sakura-chan," Yukito greeted as he appeared from the other room.

Sakura blushed a little. "Ko-konnichiwa, Yukito-san. This is my cousin Yugi."

"Its nice to meet you," Yugi bowed a little.

"Likewise," Yukito smiled.

Sakura grabbed Yugi's hand and they went to the other room. "Please help me with my construction project."

"But…ok…"

555555555555

"What are you two doing?" Yukito asked. Touya and Yukito wanted to check what Sakura and Yugi doing outside. Sakura and Yugi were doing Sakura's construction project, but Yugi was doing most of work.

"My construction project," Sakura replied. Her eyes bugged out when she saw what Yugi had built. "What is this?"

"I thought you wanted a bird house?"

"That doesn't look like a bird house," Sakura pointed.

The "bird house" was shaped in an organic style. (_A/n: Hmm, how can I explain? (scratches the top of her head)_)

"Wow, it looks like a bird house if you look carefully," Yukito observed. "You must be good at this, Yugi-kun."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Not really, but thank you."

Sakura stared at the house for a moment. "Ah! Yukito-san's right! Thanks Yugi!"

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

Yugi held up three fingers. "Three burgers for doing your project." His tone was a bit serious.

Sakura's eyes bugged out. "Hoe"

55555555555555

Yugi was now helping Sakura with her math homework. They were sitting on the floor in Sakura's room. Sakura told Kero earlier to pretend he's a stuffed animal until Yugi leaves the room. Without Sakura and Yugi noticed, Kero hid under Sakura's pillows.

Yugi thought for a moment after reading one of the math solving problems. He then grabbed Sakura's alligator and held it in front of him.

"Okay. Hiroshi-kun goes to the nearby Starbucks with $10 in his wallet," Yugi began.

"That's Josephine. The bear is Hiroshi-kun," Sakura corrected.

Yugi breathed in and out. "Fine, Josephine goes to the nearby Starbucks with $10 in her wallet. The espresso cost $4.95; latté cost $4.75; and the cappuccino cost $4.50. Josephine buys two cappuccinos. How much money does she have left?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She took a piece of scratch paper and worked the problem out. She showed the answer to the question to Yugi. "This right?"

"Yes! Now you can do number 5. It's the same concept." The previous four problems were all ready solved.

"Okay!" _I'm happy that Yugi is here, not just for a visit, but helping me. It's too bad his visit is only for one day. _

Kero sighed and mumbled to himself. "I would have done those problems easily."

Sakura stretched as she finally finished her math homework. "Thanks for helping me Yugi."

"Your welcome Sakura."

Sakura stood up. "I'll be right back with some lunch. Stay here."

"Okay."

Sakura closed the door behind her. "Hmm, I wonder what I should make for lunch today." She thought out loud.

Sakura met her brother as she reached downstairs. "Your friend, Tomoyo called," Touya informed. He handed Sakura the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Sakura-chan, did you finish your summer vacation homework yet?"_ Tomoyo asked on the other line.

"No," Sakura replied nervously. "I need to do the paper about an art piece from the museum. I'm done with the others, though."

"_Oh I see. Why don't we go to the museum together?"_ Tomoyo suggested. _"I'm done with all of my homework." _

"Okay. Is it okay if I bring my cousin along? He's only here for a one day visit," Sakura said. "He helped me with my construction project and math homework."

"_Ah, he seems a very nice person,"_ Tomoyo acknowledged. _"I can't wait to meet him. See you at the museum later today." _

"Ok, bye." Sakura and Tomoyo hung up.

"Onii-chan, is it okay if I can go to the museum with Yugi later today?" Sakura asked.

"The museum?"

"Wasn't there an accident at the museum?" Yukito stated. "It happened last night."

_An accident?_

55555555555555

**Tomoeda Museum**

Tomoyo stood at the foot of the stairs of the entrance. She waved as she spotted Sakura coming towards her with someone else. She thought that someone must be Sakura's cousin that Sakura told her about.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted warmly.

"Konnichiwa. This is my cousin Yugi and he's from Domino," Sakura introduced. "This is Tomoyo."

"It's nice to meet you Yugi-san."

Yugi nodded a little. "It's nice to meet you too Tomoyo."

"Shall we go inside?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura, Yugi, and Tomoyo walked inside. They wondered which exhibit to go first.

"Hoe, where is the exhibit for the art pieces?" Sakura frowned.

"I picked up a brochure of where each gallery is," Yugi said as he held up the brochure. The three opened the brochure and looked at the map of the museum.

Tomoyo frowned. "The Persia and Greece exhibits are closed today. The artifacts and art pieces were ruined."

"Did you hear about the accident that happened last night, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, it's quite a tragic."

"I heard about that from Grandpa before I left home. He said you have to be cautious of certain things," Yugi said. "Look, if we go into the garden, and take a left before the entrance, then we can enter the 18th-19th century American art gallery." Yugi pointed towards the map.

"That's where the painting I wrote on is from," Tomoyo mentioned.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sakura said, a bit energetically.

55555555555

"It seems hardly anyone is in this gallery," Tomoyo said as the trio entered the exhibit.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran stood in front of Van Gogh's _Starry Sky_. He faced Sakura as she approached him.

"You're here for the art assignment, right? Would you like to join us?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran huffed and looked the other way. He started to walk towards the other gallery. "The fortune today said I'll have bad luck with women."

The trio became silent for a moment as they watched Syaoran walk away, until Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Shall we take a look around?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yugi spread out and looked at the paintings on the wall that were created by known artists, such as Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso, and others.

Sakura's face shone when she spotted a painting with water lilies by Claude Monet. The painting illuminated by the shimmering water and opalescent sky, also the water was mixed with dark and light colors. The flowers on the lily pads were white mixed with the colors that reflect the water. Sakura thought the flowers and the water were beautiful.

"That's a beautiful painting, ne?" Tomoyo observed, coming from behind Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Tomoyo-chan, what painting did you write on?"

Tomoyo led Sakura across the room and showed Sakura the Picasso painting that Tomoyo wrote on. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I think I'll do the Monet with the water lilies."

In an exhibit a few rooms away from where Sakura was, Syaoran walked around. He suddenly felt a shockwave pass his mind. Syaoran spun around, passed a couple of people, and ran towards the gallery where Sakura was.

Few moments later, Syaoran passed by Sakura and Tomoyo and out into the corridor.

"Li-kun!" Sakura gasped. She and Tomoyo ran after him. Yugi caught Sakura and Tomoyo running away with the corner of his eye.

"Sakura!" Yugi wondered what was wrong with his cousin so he followed Sakura. As he ran out of the gallery, he didn't notice glowing green eyes watching him.

555555555555555

"Li-kun! Wait up!" Sakura called. She then felt a shockwave pass by her. "A Clow Card?" she stopped for a moment.

"It seems so."

"Hoe! Kero-chan!" Sakura freaked out when Kero popped his head from her egg backpack. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help it when I smelled okonomiyaki left over that your Dad made yesterday," Kero sighed heavily. "Anyway, we should catch up to that..." he was caught of when Sakura shoved him into her bag.

"Sakura, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Sakura laughed nervously. She zipped her bag closed and left a small opening so Kero could breathe. She then took Yugi by the hand.

"Let's go to a different exhibit and look around," Sakura suggested, still a bit nervous. She dragged her cousin with her. Sakura frowned. _I don't want him to know that I'm a Cardcaptor and put him in danger. _

555555555555555

Few moments later, Sakura, Yugi, and Tomoyo reached the Roman exhibit. Somewhere in the gallery that the trio were stood the Alexander the Great statue. He held his sword in a victory pose and wore his battle armor. The statue was carved out of a clean slate and was about 10-20 feet high.

"Sakura, are you feeling all right?" Yugi asked, in a concern manner. "You weren't like this when we first came here."

Sakura sweat dropped a little. "I'm feeling just fine. Hoe?" Yugi placed his hand on Sakura's forehead. Her eyes were bugged out and she blushed a little.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever."

"…." (Sakura) Sakura's eyes widened a little. _I sense a Clow Card nearby, but where is it? _Sakura spotted Alexander's eyes glow green and stared down at them.

Alexander had his eyes on Yugi. He lifted his sword and as he slashed down his sword, Sakura knocked Yugi to the floor. At the same time, Sakura's puzzle glowed a little. Alexander missed.

Tomoyo thought her heart skipped a beat. She thought Yugi and Sakura would be killed in the process. She sighed with relief to find they were okay. It was okay no one was around but them.

"Sakura! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Yugi was appalled by Sakura's behavior, a little.

"Gomenasai…um…" Sakura was Sakura. "I love you, really really really love you!" She tackled him.

"I-I love you too, Sakura," Yugi stammered, blushing a little.

Sakura and Yugi stood up as Syaoran rushed into the exhibit.

"Yugi-san, may I talk to you for a moment?" Tomoyo whispered as she took him by the hand. She led him out the gallery.

Alexander's eyes glowed green and lifted his sword above his head.

"Sakura, do it now!" Kero said.

"Release!"

A glyph appeared under Sakura's feet as she held her wand in front of her.

"Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!"

Just before the statue brought down the sword, it paused and three colorful strings appeared each from the head, arms, and legs. The three strings formed a sphere respectively above the statue, and then sucked into their card forms under the wand. Sakura held the cards in her hand until they stopped glowing a prism color.

"Glow, Move, and Power," Sakura read the cards in order.

"Hmm, interesting. It seems the cards all fused into that statue and made a team," Kero observed. "These cards are sure troublesome to handle."

Sakura nodded in agreement. After a moment of silence, Sakura panicked.

"HOE!! I didn't get to take notes of the water lilies painting!"

55555555555

At sunset, Sakura and Yugi were at the train station entrance. It was time for Yugi to go back home to Domino.

"It's sad that you have to leave. I wished you could have stayed a bit longer," Sakura said sadly.

"I wish that too, but I have school tomorrow. Besides," Yugi started to rub the back of his head. "Mom might get worried and my friends…. well, if I don't return home my friends would kill me out of worry." He sweat dropped. (_Friends: Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda, etc.)_

Sakura chuckled.

"I have something for you that I bought from the gift shop from the museum." Yugi searched in his pocket. He took Sakura's hand and placed the gift in her hand.

It was a locket the shape of a star and fit the size of Sakura's palm. The star was yellow and had a golden chain connected to it. Sakura opened the locket and saw the picture of her and Yugi when they were little. Sakura smiled. She held the locket close to her.

"Arigatou."

Yugi embraced Sakura in his arms. "I'll see you later," He whispered in her ear. He brushed aside Sakura's bangs and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura's cheeks flushed pink.

Yugi walked a few distances away from Sakura. He waved with a kind smile. "Sayonara." He then walked farther away.

Sakura waved back. "Sayonara." _Until we meet again._

Sakura didn't noticed Tomoyo filming her from a distance. Tomoyo has been there the whole time, filming the sweet farewell moment between Sakura and Yugi. Tomoyo giggled in her usual giggle.

55555555555

Chii-kun- That's all for this chapter! Whew! What did you all think? Thanks to MJ Cullen for the museum idea!

Sakura- Yay! Yugi was the special guest!

Yami- Whoot!! Go Aibou you lucky!

Yugi sweat dropped.

Yugi- Read and Review Please!!

Hiroshi-kun and Josephine- the names of Sunako-chan's "friends" from the Wallflower by Tomoko Hayakawa XDXD

"I think I'll do the Monet with the water lilies."- I had to write an art experience or something for Arts Humanities in senior year of high school. We had to go to an art museum and choose a painting to write about. (sweat drop)


	6. Sakura vs Who?

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!

Chapter 6: Sakura versus Who?

**Harufuji Dojo (Somewhere in Tomoeda) 3:45 pm**

"All right students, that's all for today. See you all tomorrow same time," Master Harufuji announced to his martial arts students. He was an elderly man dressed in a green haori jacket and traditional Japanese clothing.

All the students stood up and bowed to their master then took their leave. Master Harufuji sighed after his last student closed the door behind him. Hours later when the sky turned dark and the street lamps turned on, Master Harufuji then felt a slight sensation as he heard a footstep. He was sitting alone with candles placed around him in front of a shrine. He was meditating.

"Come out where you are hiding," Master Harufuji demanded sternly. His eyes squinted as he spotted a young girl, who had pigtails in an odd style.

"What business do you have with me, little girl?"

The girl stared at him for a moment then bowed.

666666666666

Sakura found herself standing in front of Tokyo Tower with the full moon in the background. Clow Cards rained down before her. On her left stood her other self, while on her right was Kero. She wore the same pink cap and cape and held her Clow wand.

_In a far distance, a boy that looked almost in mid-teens stood before them on Tokyo Tower. He had dark blue hair that was a bit messy. His narrow sapphire-crimson eyes shimmered by the moonlight rays. _

_Sakura faced her other self, who stared into the horizon at the mysterious person. Sakura faced towards the figure and noticed an item pinned to his shirt. It was a broach. _

"_Could that be another item?" _

"Sakura…. Sa-ku-ra…wake…. up…"

Sakura stirred.

"Hey! Rise and shine!" Kero greeted. "Now get up all ready!"

Sakura sat up. "Kero-chan, I had another of those dreams."

"What was it about this time?" Kero wondered.

Sakura picked up her puzzle from the side of her pillow. She held it in her hands. "I saw this boy and it looked like he had another item like my puzzle. But, his item was a broach and it had the same eye of Wadjet."

Kero thought for a moment. "Hmm, that sounds interesting."

"Sakura-san! Are you ready for school?" Mr. Kinomoto called from downstairs.

"Be right there!"

Sakura rushed to get dressed in her spring school uniform. It was the start of a new tri-semester. Sakura put on her puzzle and grabbed the bag with her construction project. She opened the door.

"Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura closed the door behind her.

666666666

**Tomoeda Elementary- Room 4-2**

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted warmly. "Hoe?" She spotted her classmates crowd in the front corner of the room.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is everyone talking about?"

"Did you hear what happened last night on the news and this morning?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, last night there was a report of a strange girl fighting judo pros, martial arts pros, and all," a boy replied in awe.

"Also those who fought with that strange girl were sent to the hospital; well, after they were found," another girl added. "She was wearing strange clothes, too."

_A strange girl?_ Sakura thought.

"This morning, Master Harufuji was found unconscious in his dojo by his assistant. He was taken to the hospital," another boy mentioned.

"Sakura-chan, could it be a Clow Card?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura didn't respond.

"Has Li-kun come in yet?" Sakura asked. Speaking of Syaoran, he entered the classroom with a tired look on his face.

Syaoran staggered towards his desk and as he sat down, he banged his head against his desk. He ignored the pain from hitting his head so hard. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks and wondered if Syaoran's all right.

The students quickly took their seats as Terada sensei walked in. "Welcome all to the tri semester. I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation. Did you complete all of your summer vacation homework?"

"HAI!!"

"Today we will be having a new transfer student joining us today. Would you come in please?" Terada sensei asked.

Syaoran sunk in his seat and hid himself behind a textbook as the back door opened. A Chinese girl with long dark pigtails in a bao style entered the room. Her pigtails were held by red string. She had red eyes.

The new girl walked up to Syaoran and tapped her foot. She had her hands on her hips as she looked down at Syaoran.

"Ahem!"

Syaoran refused to put down the textbook.

"Syaoran!" the girl tackled him, making him drop the textbook to the floor. "Syaoran, you meanie! You promised to escort me to school you jerk! I'm still upset at you for not picking me up from the airport yesterday!"

"I-" Syaoran was almost turning purple as the girl was squeezing him a bit too tight. The students stared at the two with confused looks on their faces.

Terada sensei wrote the girl's name on the board. "This is Mei-ling Li and she is a transfer student from Hong Kong. She is also a cousin to Syaoran Li."

"Ah! You two are cousins Li-kun?" Sakura turned to Syaoran, who wasn't very happy. It was almost like when her cousin Yugi came to visit her from Domino. Now it's Syaoran's cousin.

Mei-ling growled and ran towards Syaoran. She slammed her hand against Syaoran's desk. "He's my fiancé!"

"EH!!"

66666666666

**Lunch time: Cafeteria**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko sat around their own personal table. They were sitting by the window. The special lunch today was Taco with chili on the side and a bowl of cocktail fruit. Each student that got the special lunch received either vanilla skim milk or chocolate milk.

"Who does that girl think she is? I mean, she just entered the room and then claimed she is Li's fiancé," Chiharu said, a bit irritated.

"It is kinna weird that she is both his cousin and fiancé," Rika pointed.

"Hi there ladies. May we join you?" Yamazaki approached the girls with Syaoran. "About tacos" Chiharu interrupted him before he said any more.

"Shut up and get your food Yamazaki before I shove this taco up your ass," Chiharu warned in a death glare, which gave Yamazaki the chills. She was holding her own taco that was half bitten. Her friends sweat dropped.

"Syaoran!"

Mei-ling grabbed Syaoran by his arm and dragged him with her. "Mei-ling!" Mei-ling ignored him and had him sit at a table across from Sakura's. She placed a bento lunch box on the table in front of her.

"I made us some lunch."

"Mei-ling, this is a school. What were you thinking of acting back there in the classroom?"

"I made your favorite. Open wide!" Mei-ling put a piece of tofu in his mouth, ignoring him. "What'd you think? I'm a good cook, ne?"

Syaoran tasted the tofu and swallowed. "I guess." He shook his head. "Aren't you listening?"

"Yes," Mei-ling replied with a cheerful smile. She then death glared at Sakura. "Her…"

"HOE!"

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura sweat dropped and giggled nervously. "I-It must be the mild sauce in this taco. Hehe." She noticed Tomoyo wasn't buying the mild sauce since Tomoyo got the mild sauce pack too from the front of the Cafeteria (the students can help themselves choosing their sauce for their taco).

"I felt a chill from the glaring behind me," Sakura told the truth.

"Um…" Syaoran stuttered.

Mei-ling pumped a fist. "You have me and together we'll capture those cards! Ho Ho Ho!" she laughed. Syaoran sighed. "We'll be unstoppable!"

"Looks like they're having fun, ne?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped a little.

666666666666

**After school**

"Sayonara!"

"Ja ne!"

Sakura sighed. "Hoe."

"Today went kind of on a rough side, ne?" Tomoyo said, sadly.

Sakura nodded. "Mei-ling-chan kept glaring at me all day, especially during P.E."

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking from school together. Sakura had her inline skates on.

"Move it!" Mei-ling shoved in between Tomoyo and Sakura. She also pushed Sakura causing her to fall backwards. Mei-ling didn't seem to notice or feel sorry for what she did. She spotted Syaoran in a far distance.

"Syaoran! Wait up!"

"This could get a bit troublesome with her around," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura up. They watched Mei-ling until she wasn't in their sight. Tomoyo faced Sakura, who had a blank expression on her face. Sakura was still looking in the direction where they last saw Mei-ling.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's eyebrows squinted. Sakura clenched tightly on the brown rope that held the puzzle.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her trance and faced Tomoyo. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up." Sakura frowned and looked down at her puzzle.

_What was wrong with me? Inside my heart I felt a bit of bitterness and I wanted to get back at Mei-ling-chan. I wanted to fight her. Why? _Sakura clenched the brown rope tight. Her grip was lessoned when Tomoyo placed a hand on her hand.

"Let's go home," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura stared at Tomoyo for a moment then nodded.

6666666666

**Two nights later at Tomoeda Park**

Tomoyo recorded Sakura with her camcorder. Sakura was dressed in pink. The skirt was puffy looking and she wore a matching hat with a yellow ribbon hanging down from it. She wore matching pink shoes and high yellow socks. Sakura of course wore her millennium puzzle.

"Sakura, you look so cute as always," Tomoyo sighed. Sakura sweat dropped.

_Last night during dinner, O-niichan, Yukito-san, and Dad heard about the same news about the strange girl. We came here to see if that girl was a Clow Card. _Sakura mused.

Kero flew over to the ridge of the river and hovered. He crossed his arms and legs. "I sense a Clow Card nearby."

Sakura closed her eyes then reopened them. "I sense it too."

Tomoyo clasped her hands to her mouth as a figure jumped out of the water. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero stepped back. The figure landed on top of the ridge.

"It's the Fight card!" Kero called.

Sakura stared blankly at Fight, who stared back at her. Sakura's millennium puzzle glowed entering a transformation. Yami Sakura opened her eyes.

Fight bowed in a way martial artists bow before a fight. She kept her eyes on the opponent. Yami Sakura bowed in the same way, keeping her eyes on Fight. Both Yami Sakura and Fight prepared themselves. Tomoyo and Kero stepped out of the way.

"She's really going to fight?" Tomoyo didn't imagine Sakura would feel this way. It must be her other self she is seeing now. She remembered when the other Sakura was fighting in combat with Syaoran a few months ago. That day was the day Tomoyo first saw the other Sakura.

"Go Sakura! Wing it!" Kero cheered.

Fight charged in at Yami Sakura starting with a high kick. Yami Sakura readied herself to either dodge or stop the attack. Just before Fight made a hit, she was somehow blown back into the water. Yami Sakura became dumbfounded.

It was Mei-ling who kicked Fight into the water. She wore her usual Chinese traditional battle costume. She rudely pointed at Yami Sakura.

"Oh no you don't! You're not taking away **our** victory in winning over the Clow Cards! Those cards belong to Syaoran!"

"Oi kid! That was Sakura's!" Kero retorted, flying over to Mei-ling.

Mei-ling pinched Kero's cheeks. "What's this plush toy?"

"Nani?" Kero growled.

"He's the Beast of the Seal," Yami Sakura replied calmly.

"EH! THIS PLUSH TOY?" Mei-ling almost laughed. She freed Kero, who was very pissed. "So what if you have that plush of a beast of the seal? I have Syaoran."

"HA! Sakura got more cards then him so that doesn't matter!" Kero retorted. He waved Mei-ling to shoo. "Why don't you just go home kid?"

Mei-ling growled and glared at Kero.

Fight jumped out of the water and landed onto the pavement. Mei-ling faced Fight with determination.

"You're mine." Mei-ling rushed forward and made a first with a few punches. Fight blocked herself from those punches as she was staggering back. Mei-ling made a kick to Fight's abdomen and caused Fight to hit against the pillar of the ridge.

"She's amazing," Tomoyo admired. Yami Sakura scoffed.

Kero huffed. "The kid's just a show-off." Mei-ling glared at him.

Fight stood up and readied herself for another fight. She charged towards Mei-ling and attack with multiple punches and kicks. Mei-ling dodged them all, except when she was hit with the last kick. She staggered on the ground.

Mei-ling slowly tried to hold herself up while holding her middle, where she was hit. Fight walked towards her and stared down at Mei-ling. Mei-ling kicked towards Fight's feet, but missed when Fight leapt above her. Fight missed as she slammed her foot to the ground.

Mei-ling stood up, holding her side. She dodged a few attacks, and then was knocked down when Fight kicked her in the side of the face. Trickle of blood spilled from the tip of Mei-ling's mouth. As Fight walked towards Mei-ling, she was once again blown into the lake. This time, it was Syaoran.

"It's the brat."

"I hope Mei-ling-chan is all right," Tomoyo said worriedly.

Mei-ling stood up and limped towards Syaoran, who was close to her. "Syaoran..."

"Mei-ling!" Mei-ling cringed when Syaoran shouted her name.

"Mei-ling, what were you thinking of going of the Clow Card by yourself? Look at you, you got hurt!" Syaoran scolded. Mei-ling held her head low and fiddled with her sleeve.

"Li-kun looks so manly like that," Tomoyo acknowledged.

"Hand it over!" Syaoran lend out his hand.

Mei-ling pouted. "I never should have trusted Wei in not telling you. Besides it didn't work." She handed him the lasin board.

"Exactly! Especially if the wielder is you, Mei-ling," Syaoran reasoned.

"Ah, so the kid doesn't have magic," Kero grinned. Mei-ling stared at him.

Syaoran pointed the lasin board outward towards his left. "Now go home!" He paused when the lasin board started to glow and a beam of light shot from it. He followed his senses as he searched to where Fight was hiding. He stopped as he held the lasin board towards the bushes, behind Mei-ling.

"Mei-ling!" Syaoran shoved Mei-ling to the side as he got a direct hit by Fight's hardcore punch in the face and kick in the stomach. Syaoran staggered against the pillar.

"Syaoran!" Mei-ling rushed towards him. "Syaoran, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." Syaoran looked badly injured. Mei-ling cringed her teeth and scowled at Fight.

Mei-ling stood up, preparing herself for another fight with the card. She loosened her stance when Yami Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go. You're injured and you should rest. Watch over Li," she advised Mei-ling calmly.

"But…" Inside, Mei-ling didn't wanted to admit that she is wounded, but Yami Sakura was right. She should rest a bit. "Okay."

Yami Sakura pointed at Fight. "You're my opponent now!" she declared. "Let's go!"

Fight charged towards Yami Sakura and rocketed a punch. She missed when Yami Sakura shifted her head to the side. Fight gave a few punches and a few kicks at Yami Sakura; Yami Sakura dodged them all as she was moving backwards. Yami Sakura was leading Fight away from her friends and towards Penguin Park.

"Sakura-chan's amazing," Tomoyo admired as she filmed Yami Sakura.

"Yeah! Left! Right! Yeah!" Kero cheered.

Yami Sakura grinned. "Is this all you got?" she mocked. _I can sense she is getting weaker from fighting Mei-ling. _She mused. All of a sudden she didn't expect the punch in the side of the face

She fell face forward to the ground near the Penguin King slide.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped.

Yami Sakura wiped the blood that trickled down from the side of her mouth. She then spit a little blood and grin. "Heh." She stood up with no trouble.

Fight rushed towards her. She missed when she rocketed a punch towards Yami Sakura, hitting the Penguin slide. As Fight turned around, Yami Sakura high kicked Fight, hard enough to cause

Fight to stagger and hit against the Penguin King slide.

"Sakura! Fight's been weaken do it now!" Kero advised.

Yami Sakura released her Clow wand. "Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!" Pieces of Fight flowed under the Clow wand and turned back into its card form. The card landed in Yami Sakura's hand.

Mei-ling growled and complained, flapping her arms. "Darn Darn Darn Darn Darn Darn Darn! Darn Darn Darn Darn!!!!!"

"Haha! Sakura got the card!" Kero teased, then gave Mei-ling a raspberry. Mei-ling glared at him.

"Syaoran will get the next card! You'll see!" Mei-ling wrapped her arms around his neck, while glaring at Yami Sakura. Syaoran sighed.

"It seems our relationship for now will be oh troublesome," Tomoyo sighed a little. Kero nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, she is a troublesome kid."

Yami Sakura stared at Mei-ling and Syaoran dumbfounded.

666666666666666

Chii-kun- That's all for this chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Hehehe it took me a while to come up with how to write this chapter.

Ryou- You don't wanna miss the next chapter!

Bakura- Yeah!! Review or else I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm

YGO and CCS cast- ……..

Bakura- ???

Yami- You BAKA!! How can the readers review when they're in the Shadow Realm?

Bakura- (grins evilly and shrugs) I don't know


	7. Sakura and the New Enemy

Whoot!!! New chapter!! Thank you everyone for your precious reviews!

Ryou- Enjoy and please review after!

Chapter 7: Sakura and the New Enemy

Ding dong

The 4th graders whispered amongst themselves.

"I heard there's going to be another transfer student today," a girl whispered to her friends.

"Yeah, and it's a boy. Wonder what he's like?" another girl sighed dreamily.

Terada sensei walked in. "All right class, take your seats." The students took their respective seats as told. "Today, we will be having a new student joining us today as you all heard. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Everyone glued his or her eyes to the door as it slid open. A boy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes walked into the room gracefully. His blue locks fell a little before his dazzling sapphire eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses.

Terada sensei wrote the boy's name on the board.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I am from England. It's a pleasure to be here in this class with you all," he smiled sweetly. His smile could take a girl's breath away; but the class was silent with no "sighs".

7777777777

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki crowded around Sakura at her desk, joining Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Syaoran. Chiharu choked Yamazaki after telling another lie, while the others giggled and sweat dropped. Few days had past since Sakura captured the Fight card. Mei-ling decided to be a bit nicer to Sakura; actually maybe trying to.

Eriol sat as his desk alone, a few distance in front of Sakura's desk. He took out a golden broach with one-triangle points to the east, the other west, and the other bottom. The broach had a red jewel in the middle and a golden eye. It also was the size that could fit in your palm. He took out the broach from his backpack as he heard a "ding". As he took it out, the left triangle glowed yellow and pointed towards Sakura's millennium puzzle.

_She has another of these items_ Eriol mused. He packed his broach in his pocket as Sakura called his name. She was standing next to him.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Sakura asked.

Eriol smiled. "I would like that. Thank you very much."

Syaoran stared at Eriol suspiciously.

7777777777

**Lunch time: outside somewhere on the grass**

"Yamazaki, I made this bento for you," Chiharu said handing him the bento.

"Oh, then I guess I have to be sent to the hospital if I eat it," Yamazaki stated.

"What…was…that?" Chiharu started to strangle him. "You know how much effort I put into the bento?"

"Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun, and I are going to the library after lunch," Naoko said. "Hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all," Tomoyo replied.

Few moments later, everyone finished his or her lunch. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki left to the library.

"Now what?" Mei-ling asked. "Eriol's been quiet most of the time."

"I noticed too," Tomoyo agreed. The four, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Mei-ling faced Eriol. His expression was blank.

"Eriol-kun?"

Eriol's bangs overshadowed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face. His hand reached into his pocket and took out his broach. The four friends became a bit startled.

"A millennium item?" Sakura gasped.

Eriol held his broach with the eye facing towards the four. The eye glowed a little. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling felt their souls separating from their bodies. Their souls fell into a dark vortex; and their empty bodies lay motionless on the ground.

Yami Eriol's hair was messier and it looked like he had small horns out of hair on the sides of his head. His eyes were narrow and a bit crazy. He pinned the broach to his shirt and walked towards Sakura with a grin on his face.

"The millennium puzzle is mine at last." Yami Eriol reached toward Sakura's puzzle until he was deflected back when the eye on Sakura's puzzle and forehead glowed.

Yami Sakura stirred and met Yami Eriol. She lowered her eyes at him. "Who are you?" She demanded. "What have you done to my friends?"

Yami Eriol grinned. "Ah, you must be the spirit of the puzzle. This will get quite interesting."

Yami Sakura cocked an eyebrow and studied Yami Eriol a little. "You're Eriol, aren't you?"

Yami Eriol grinned. "Why yes. Now why don't we have some fun in the realm of shadows?" With a snap of his fingers, darkness and shadow like fog swallowed both Yami Sakura and Yami Eriol. Yami Sakura became fazed as they were trapped.

"What is this? What have you done?"

Yami Eriol cackled, then laughed. "Why? Don't tell me you're afraid of the darkness," he mocked.

Yami Sakura scowled. "I'm not afraid of you," she growled. "You're the other Eriol, I presume."

"Funny you figured it out. This place you see here is the Shadow Realm, the realm of darkness and shadows. Lost souls roam this dark place looking for insolent morsels to eat."

Yami Sakura shifted her eyes around her and saw dark creatures of the dead.

"To the outside, this place is just an illusion. Those outside won't be affected," Yami Eriol explained. "Now let's start the Dark Trial, or Yami no Geemu." Before he was about to snap his fingers, Yami Sakura spoke.

"Before you do anything, please tell me where my friends are," she demanded sternly.

"Since you asked nicely." Yami Eriol snapped his fingers. A huge transparent sphere with what looked like closed eyelids all over the sphere appeared from the dark walls.

Yami Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling were trapped in the sphere. Yami Sakura also noticed another trapped along with them. _Could that be the real Eriol? His dark side must have possessed him. _

"Free them this instant!"

"Oh, but then what's the point for the Dark Trial?" Yami Eriol cocked his eyebrow. Yami Sakura scowled.

"By the way, those things on the sphere are dangerous when they are awake," Yami Eriol informed. "When they are awake, they eat what's inside."

"You bastard," Yami Sakura growled. "Leave them out of this!"

"I told you no that I won't free them. If you won't comply with the Dark Trial, then I guess I would have to kill them now in front of you. With the snap of my fingers, you won't have a chance to save them, even with the Clow Cards that you currently have," Yami Eriol grinned evilly.

"Fine! I'll play this dark game of yours."

The darkness suddenly swallowed the transparent sphere and Yami Eriol until Yami Sakura was alone in the darkness.

"_Let's begin the Dark Trial!"_ Yami Sakura heard Yami Eriol's voice, which echoed the area. _"Find me within 10 minutes or else your friends will die."_ Yami Eriol gave a crooked laugh.

"Curse you Eriol," Yami Sakura growled, clenching her teeth. "I'll find you!" she yelled, feeling determined. _Minna, hold on. _ Yami Sakura started to wonder in the darkness.

7777777777777777

Somewhere in the darkness, Yami Eriol watched Yami Sakura wonder in the shadow realm through his crystal ball. He was sitting on a throne chair covered in dark mist with his legs crossed. The crystal ball hovered in the air a few centimeters from him and it was the size as big as his whole figure! He had an evil sexy grin on his face. Sakura and her friends were still unconscious inside the sphere. Above them on top of the sphere was an hourglass with sand.

"Why don't I make this a little more fun?" As his hand glowed a darkish purple, Sakura's limp body glowed the same color.

7777777777777

Yami Sakura continued to wonder in the darkness until she became shocked as chains of water bind her. Her eyes widened when she saw someone walking out from the darkness: Sakura.

"Aibou!"

Sakura's eyes showed emptiness and no emotion. She was holding her Clow wand. It was her who called Watery to attack against her other self.

"Eriol, what have you done to her!" Yami Sakura demanded.

"_Your precious hikari always wanted to meet you so I gave her wish,"_ Yami Eriol replied simply.

Yami Sakura wanted to meet Sakura too, but not like this! She once remembered Sakura calling her, but somehow that call never reached her. She didn't understand why that call never reached her. She was, although, able to reach Sakura when she was alone and sad before the Erase card was captured.

Yami Sakura's puzzle and the eye on her forehead glowed freeing herself from Watery's chain. She took out the Clow key.

"Release!" The key grew into the wand that mirrored Sakura's. Deep inside Yami Sakura's heart, she felt that she would have to face Sakura in battle one day. For what purpose?

"Mei-ling, wake up," Syaoran said as he shook Mei-ling. Mei-ling stirred. She became startled.

"EH!!! Syaoran, where are we? What are those weird things around us?"

"It seems we're trapped inside here, but where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo wondered. Her eyes widened when she spotted Sakura and the other Sakura in the crystal ball. They looked like they were getting ready to fight.

"Eh? What's going on? Why are there two Kinomotos?"

_I have a bad feeling about this. This place is full of dark magic _Syaoran mused as he shifted his eyes around.

"And there are also two Hiiragizawas. One there outside and one inside I believe," Tomoyo added, pointing to the still unconscious Eriol beside them.

"I'm confused which is which and who is who," Mei-ling stated confused.

"The Eriol over there has dark magic," Syaoran sensed, looking at Yami Eriol with the corner of his eye. _I also felt something of dark magic from her also. However, her dark magic is different from the other Eriol _he mused.

Yami Eriol kept his eye on the crystal ball while he was hearing Sakura's friends' discussion with a grin on his face.

Sakura and Yami Sakura stared at each other. Sakura stood in a stance with her wand at ready and held it out.

_She's not moving. _Yami Sakura studied her hikari for a moment, then her eyes widened when she felt something wrong.

"Wood!" Yami Sakura heard Sakura call from behind. Yami Sakura shifted her glance and saw veins coming her way.

"Jump!" Yami Sakura dodged the veins just before they bind her like Watery, but failed when one the veins grabbed her ankle. She fell on her bottom. She grinned even though she felt pain on her bottom. _Heh she used Illusion to trick me and attack me from behind. Smart move but not good enough. _

"Sword!"

Yami Sakura summoned Sword and quickly cut the veins to free herself; just in time to dodge Sakura's attack. Yami Sakura stood a few distance from Sakura. Sakura rushed towards her yami and slashed down at her with Sword; clashing with Yami Sakura's sword. Sakura and Yami Sakura faced face to face with their swords in between them.

"You can't win," Sakura mimicked.

"Snap out of it Aibou!" Yami Sakura pleaded. _I know she hates to fight. Curse Eriol for making her do this._

"Are you willing to fight against your Deus? Would you even kill her in the process to save your friends?"

"Are you? I can see in your eyes that you show fear of hurting me," Sakura taunted. "You're weak!"

Aibou, what should I do?

"OI wake up!" Mei-ling shook Eriol almost violently. Tomoyo thought of an idea to attempt in waking up Eriol. She thought waking up Eriol would perhaps stop the fight between Sakura and the other Sakura.

Yami Eriol shifted his eyes to his right and noticed what Sakura's friends were doing. His teeth cringed in a scowl. _No, they can't wake him up!_

Eriol moaned and stirred. Yami Eriol cringed his fist as if he was defeated. At the same time, Sakura's body became limp and she fainted in Yami Sakura's arms.

Sakura stirred. "Where am I?" She became startled to see her yami staring down at her with relief in her eyes. It was the first time seeing her other self. She was a bit speechless to see that Yami Sakura was so pretty. _Mou hitori no watashi_ She was glad to see her other self in person.

Yami Sakura helped Sakura on her feet. "Mou hitori no watashi, what's going on and where are we?"

"We're in the realm of shadows. Your friends are trapped somewhere with Eriol…no the other Eriol," Yami Sakura replied sternly. "Let's stop Eriol now."

"Are you ready Aibou?"

Sakura and Yami Sakura nodded to each other. Sakura closed her eyes and picked one of her Clow Cards.

"Windy, make a path for us and blow away the darkness. Windy!" As Sakura summoned Windy with her wand, Windy blew away the darkness. They soon met Yami Eriol who was frustrated. At the same time, Eriol blasted an energy ball at the glass; and he, Mei-ling, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were by the two Sakura's side in a flash of light.

Yami Eriol scowled.

"You purposely put my friends in danger and you shall pay!" Yami Sakura said bitterly as a yellow eye glowed on her forehead. Her puzzle glowed rapidly. She held out her hand with fingers stretched apart from each other towards Yami Eriol.

"Penalty Game, Mind Crush!!"

Yami Eriol became shocked with horror as he felt his soul left his body. "NOOOOOO!!!" Moments later, he found himself in the same transparent ball that Sakura's friends were in. The eyelids opened and showed sharp fangs. Yami Eriol screamed in horror.

77777777777

Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Syaoran stirred. Eriol smiled down at them. Mei-ling freaked out and pointed at Eriol.

"Ah! You stay away and don't ever mess with me or Syaoran!"

Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran stared at Mei-ling for a moment and it was silent. Mei-ling sweat dropped and had a chibi blush on her cheek.

"He's normal, right?"

Her friends nodded. Mei-ling flushed with embarrassment and mumbled.

"I guess we won't be seeing your other self, ne Eriol-kun?" Sakura said.

Eriol smiled. "Thank you for helping me. You're lucky Kinomoto-san that you have a good Yami."

"You can call me Sakura." Sakura looked down at her puzzle. "I wish I can get to know her one day," she mused. "Whenever I try calling her, I don't get any response. There is so much I want to ask her."

"That time will come. I'm sure when you're ready Sakura-san," Eriol assured.

Sakura nodded with a cheerful smile. "Hai!"

7777777777777777777777777

Chii-kun- WHOOOTT!!!! FIRST SHADOW GAME!!! YEAH!! (pumps paw in the air) hehehe, I know this chapter's is a bit more like Yu-gi-oh, but…..that's how it's suppose to be (a bit).

Ana-malia- :: No!!! my poor Eriol-sama!

Chii-kun- (sweat drop) PLEASE REVIEW!! hehehe I finished this chapter before I finished chapter 6.


	8. Another Item?

Enjoy and Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then:

CCS and Yugioh would be in the same anime; or

This story will be real (dream for a moment, imagining herself "watching" with amusement)

Hehehehehehehe…………………….

Chapter 8: Another Item?

_Last time from Chapter 7:_

"I guess we won't be seeing your other self, ne Eriol-kun?" Sakura said.

Eriol smiled. "Thank you for helping me. You're lucky Kinomoto-san that you have a good Yami."

Sakura looked down at her puzzle. "I wish I can get to know her one day," she mused. "Whenever I try calling her, I don't get any response. There is so much I want to ask her."

"That time will come. I'm sure when you're ready Sakura-san," Eriol assured.

Sakura nodded with a cheerful smile. "Hai!"

Sakura frowned. "Eriol-kun, where did you get your millennium item?"

Eriol unpinned his broach and held it in his hand. "My uncle, who is an archeologist, send it to me from Egypt. I never saw him in a long time, ever since I was 3 years old. He bought this broach from the marketplace," he replied.

"Ah. Do you live with a relative now in Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded no. "I live alone in a rented house. Anyway, I would like to know more about these millennium items, about their origins."

"I would like to know that too," Sakura admitted. She frowned as she looked down at her millennium puzzle.

"Sakura-chan! Minna-san!" Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika rushed towards the group. Sakura and the gang noticed it was odd that Yamazaki wasn't with the girls.

"Where's Yamazaki-kun?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

"Yamazaki-kun is in the nurse's office," Naoko replied.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to knock him down sending him to fall down the stairs!" Chiharu insisted.

"Oh my." Sakura and the gang were a bit surprised by the news.

"I hope Yamazaki-kun is okay," Sakura said.

"Don't worry, he had some broken limbs and a hit on the noggin," Rika assured. "He'll be okay in a matter of hours, depending on how long the nurse can cure him."

Rika's assurance made Sakura and the others more worried.

The school bell rang. "Should we get to class?" Naoko suggested. The 4th graders agreed as they headed towards their class.

888888888888888888888888888888

**After school**

Sakura suggested of giving Eriol a bit of a tour of Tomoeda. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling were there giving company. Mei-ling didn't understand why she was brought along; but since she and Syaoran were convinced, she went along because of Syaoran.

After walking around downtown, visiting the park, they headed towards Tsukimine Shrine. They stopped in front of the entrance.

Syaoran stared beyond the entrance.

"Li-kun?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Can you not sense a presence at this shrine?" Syaoran asked sternly.

"A presence?"

"I don't feel anything," Tomoyo said.

"Maybe we should come back here another time," Eriol suggested. "It is getting late and almost sunset."

"Hiiragizawa-kun is right," Tomoyo agreed. The group started to head home, as they didn't notice a ringing sound beyond the entrance.

888888888888888

**Monday**

"HOE!!! I'm late!" Sakura rushed with her inline skates on. She rode as fast as she could on her way from her house.

Few moments later, Sakura spotted a lady with long red hair up ahead. The lady wore a long beige skirt and a black blouse and shoes. Sakura tried to slow down but couldn't. She was about to warn the lady until she bumped into her and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry! I was in a rush and…" Sakura paused as the lady glanced at her. Sakura became astounded at the sight of the lady. The lady was very beautiful and radiant. Sakura gulped and tried to slow her heart rate. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red.

The lady lend out her hand. "Are you okay, little one?" Sakura took the lady's hand and the lady helped her up. Sakura nodded.

"A-Arigatou!" Sakura bowed. "I need to get going. Bye and thank you!" She waved as she rushed to school.

The lady watched Sakura leave with a smile on her face. "We'll meet again soon."

_Ding-dong ding-dong_

Sakura ran in the hallway towards her classroom. "OHAYOU!!" she slammed the door open. Her friends, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo, clapped for Sakura's close appearance.

"Awesome Sakura-chan that you came just in time," Chiharu admired.

Sakura sighed with relief.

"You did cut in close, huh?"

Sakura became startled. She turned around and spotted Terada sensei, winking. Sakura giggled nervously.

"Your former math teacher left on a vacation to France. She won't be returning until next year," Terada sensei announced. The students chattered amongst themselves then stopped after Terada sensei got their attention.

"You will have a substitute math teacher. Would you come in please, Ms. Kaho Mizuki?"

Sakura became surprised when a beautiful lady walked into the classroom. Some of the boys were drooling by Kaho's beauty, while some of the girls' eyes shone.

_She was the same lady I bumped into earlier. _Sakura mused.

"Hello. How are you? My name is Kaho Mizuki and I will be your substitute math teacher," she greeted warmly.

"She's beautiful," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Syaoran stared at Kaho suspiciously.

"Did you not sense her presence?"

"Li-kun, what are you talking about?"

Syaoran sat on the bench with his arms and legs crossed. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura were gathered outside the school building.

"Syaoran!" Mei-ling pounced on Syaoran. "We're have you been? I've looking all over for you."

"Mei-ling, not now. We're busy talking about this woman…" he was cut off by Mei-ling.

"Eh? Nani!" Syaoran pushed Mei-ling to the side.

"You have to be careful around that woman," Syaoran said sternly.

"Nani? Careful around who?"

"Mizuki-sensei," Sakura said happily.

Syaoran became startled. _She was this close to us and I haven't sense her presence. She has tremendous power. _

Kaho smiled. "We must study hard this semester. Right Daidouji Tomoyo-san, Li Mei-ling-san, Li Syaoran-san, and Kinomoto Sakura-san?"

"Hai," Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

Kaho smiled at Sakura. "So we meet again."

Sakura stared at Kaho in complete daze.

"Mizuki sensei is so pretty, ne?" Chiharu admired. She, Sakura, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Rika were doing class chores. All of the tables were stacked and pushed aside.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up," Sakura dreamily sighed.

"There are these charms that you can buy at Tsukimine Shrine, like romance charms," Naoko pointed.

"Romance?" Sakura and Mei-ling shouted simultaneously at the same time. Mei-ling coughed.

"Haha, I mean, who needs a charm when my relationship with Syaoran is perfect?" Mei-ling walked away, laughing hysterically.

"Sakura-chan, let's go check it out after school," Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura held her puzzle. _I wonder if there is a charm for between me and mou hitori no watashi. _

888888888888

**After school: Tsukimine Shrine**

Eriol stood in front of the Tsukimine shrine entrance. He was holding his broach with the pointers facing the entrance. Eriol's eyes were narrow as he stared down at his broach. His eyes then averted towards beyond the entrance.

"There is another item inside that shrine," he mused. He spotted Sakura and Tomoyo walking towards his direction from the corner of his eye.

"Hello Sakura-san, Daidouji-san," Eriol greeted warmly. He pocketed his broach.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura and Tomoyo were a bit surprised to see Eriol.

"Mei-ling! What the…?"

Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo faced where Syaoran's voice came from. They spotted Syaoran and Mei-ling near the charm shop.

Sakura felt a shockwave pass her mind. Her eyes shifted aimlessly. _I sense a Clow Card nearby. _

"Syaoran! Please, I need to buy a charm to make our relationship everlasting," Mei-ling pleaded.

"Li-kun!"

Mei-ling became startled as she spotted Sakura rushing towards them. "Ah…Ah…Kinomoto-san…ano…."

"Do you sense a presence of a Clow Card?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

Eriol had a confused look on his face. Sakura faced Eriol with a nervous look. "Ah, it's going to take a while to explain. Um…."

The group became stunned as they heard a ringing sound in the air. The ringing sound was like the sound of a bell. The group felt their bodies being lifted into a vortex, swirling. The feeling stopped as they found themselves inside a maze.

"EH!! What's this?" Mei-ling shrieked.

"It seems we're inside a maze," Tomoyo observed.

"This must be the Maze card," Syaoran said. "To get out of here, we have to find the exit. It won't be easy."

Mei-ling pouted. The gang thought of something like a plan.

"I have an idea!" Sakura piped. She took out her Clow key. "Release!" Her key turned into a pink wand with a bird head.

"Fly!" Wings on the side of the bird head grew.

Sakura hopped on to her wand. "I'm going to see if I can find the exit in the air."

"Ah! That's a good idea!" Tomoyo acknowledged.

Sakura rose higher and higher to reach over the maze. She didn't expect that the walls grew and not letting her get above them.

"H-hoe?"

000000000000

The gang sighed. Now what? Everyone was out of ideas and just about they were to give up, they heard a ding-like noise. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling faced Eriol.

Eriol took out his broach, which was lighted up. The pointers were pointing in different directions.

"What's up with your sennen item, Hiiragizawa?" Mei-ling asked.

"I believe my broach senses another item somewhere," Eriol answered.

"Eh?"

"I wonder how many items there are," Tomoyo wondered. "Perhaps your broach can lead us to the exit."

The pointers, then, stopped and pointed towards the left. Everyone stared at the broach with a slight pause….then….

"Wah!" the broach pulled Eriol with it.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Syaoran spotted Eriol leaving them behind.

"Hey! Wait for us!" the four ran to catch up to Eriol.

000000

The voices were heard above the maze. Also above the maze was a red arrow following the gang and where they were going (imagine like in the anime). The gang was going left, right, up, down, right, left, down, up, left, and right.

Mei-ling- "Hey! Can you tell your broach to slow down!"

Eriol- "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Mei-ling bellowed, "ARG!! SLOW DOWN DAMMITT!!!"

Eriol- "What?"

Tomoyo translated, "Do you know how to control your broach and have it to slow down?"

Eriol- "I'm sorry. It seems that I can't."

Tomoyo- "Okay then."

Mei-ling roared with frustration, while Syaoran sighed and Sakura sweat dropped.

888888888888888888

Few moments later, the gang fell to the ground with exhaustion. It was the same time that Eriol's broach finally stopped. They noticed they were even more lost.

"Arg! This is just great! We are even more lost thanks to you're stupid sennen item!" Mei-ling pointed angrily at Eriol.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to get us lost," Tomoyo defended. "I mean he couldn't control it."

Mei-ling growled and Syaoran restrained her before she launched at Eriol. "Grr…How am I going to get that charm when I'm stuck here in this forsaken maze?!"

"Mei-ling, calm down!"

"But Syaoran."

"Look, we're not going to find the exit if you keep screaming and complaining," Syaoran chastised.

"Okay."

Sakura felt a jolt in her spine and looked behind her. Tomoyo asked her what was wrong.

"Did you hear that?"

Everyone cleared their ears.

_ding_

"It sounds like the sound we heard earlier before we were trapped in this maze," Tomoyo observed.

The gang spotted a shadow figure approaching them from the corner. They froze and wondered who would it be. They became astonished to see who came into the clearing.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

"Oh hello," Kaho greeted. "I was worried about you kids. It seems I was too late to tell you to be careful before you all disappeared."

"Eh?"

She held up a bell shape like a moon and had purple ribbon hanging down from it.

Sakura noticed the same eye as her puzzle and the broach in the middle of the bell.

"Did you not hear my bell?" Kaho asked with concern and wonder.

"So, that sound came from that bell?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yes," Kaho replied. "I am the daughter of the priest of this shrine. My grandparents gave this bell to me before they died. This bell is also from Egypt, found deep within its ruins."

"Ah!"

"This is a Moon Bell and also called the Sennen Bell," Kaho said. "It's a sennen item just like your puzzle Kinomoto-san and your broach Hiiragizawa-san."

"Well then, should we get out of here?" Kaho added.

"We tried to get out of here, but we couldn't even if we tried," Tomoyo responded.

"Oh. It's all right," Kaho assured as she walked up to a nearby wall. She held up her bell towards it and with a light touch, the walls started to break one by one.

The gang became shocked. "Amazing."

"Well, shall we?"

The children followed Kaho as she continued to break the walls with her moon bell. Few moments later, they found themselves outside of the maze. By that time, it was nighttime.

"Yay!"

"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei," Sakura said.

"Your welcome."

"Oi! Seal the Maze!" Syaoran called out to Sakura. "It's starting to form another maze!"

Sakura shifted her glance towards maze to Kaho to maze. Kaho smiled.

"I won't watch." Kaho turned around.

Sakura inhaled and summoned her wand. "Release! Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!"

Pieces of the Maze were sucked into a card like a vacuum. After the last pieces have been sucked into the card, the Maze card flew towards Kaho, into her hand.

"Ano…Mizuki-sensei…" Sakura stammered. Kaho smiled at her.

"Why don't we play a little game?" Kaho asked. "Whoever wins gets this card."

Sakura stared at Kaho for a moment. The Sennen puzzle glowed and a yellow eye appeared on Sakura's forehead. Yami Sakura was a few inches taller than Sakura.

"I accept your challenge, sensei," Yami Sakura replied, ready to play. She had a playful grin on her face.

888888888888888888888888888

Chii-kun- See what happens in the next chapter of Sa-ku-ra-oh! Sorry for the very long update. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Double is Better than Single

Enjoy! Please review after! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait; my muse for this story, Sakura, was away sadly. She then had a little battle with my other muses, Edward for Fma, Yugi for Yugioh, Kenshin for Ruroken, and other muses that I don't remember. (sweat drop)

It's a no brainer if you realized anything about the Sennen Broach and the Sennen Bell. (wink)

I don't own CCS or YGO; if I did then, I wouldn't be writing this story now would I? ;D

Chapter 9: Double is Better than Single

_Previously on Sa-ku-ra-oh: _

"_I accept your challenge, sensei," Yami Sakura replied, ready to play. _

"I'll let you go first," Kaho insisted with a kind smile.

Tomoyo sighed with a sad look on her face. Mei-ling asked what was wrong.

"Oh, if only I knew about this, then I would have brought a costume for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed. She took out her camcorder and recorded Sakura. Mei-ling and Syaoran collapsed.

Yami Sakura chose one of her Clow Cards. In her hand was the Wood Card.

Kaho closed her eyes and grinned.

Yami Sakura tossed the Wood Card and spun her Clow wand. "Wood!" As she released the card, branches rushed towards Kaho.

Kaho narrowed her eyes and released an amount of magic towards the branches, breaking them apart in the process.

Kaho smiled dismissively. "Try again."

Yami Sakura frowned. She picked the next Clow Card, Watery. _Did she know I was going to use Wood? No, it couldn't be. I have to be careful of that Bell of hers. _

"Watery!" As soon as Watery was released, it rushed towards Kaho and enveloped and circled around her, until she was captive in a watery dome.

Yami Sakura grinned but frowned as the water broke apart thanks to Kaho's bell.

Kaho smiled. "Again, that didn't have any effect."

Yami Sakura scowled. _Damn! First Wood and now Watery. What else can I use?_ She shut her eyes. _Think…Think!_

"Calm your mind."

"Huh?" Yami Sakura looked up to Kaho.

"Calm your mind. There is no point in winning if you're feeling under pressure," Kaho advised simply.

Yami Sakura stared at Kaho for a moment. _Did she just read my thoughts?_

"It's my turn," Kaho said as she projected an amount of magic from the bell towards Yami Sakura.

Yami Sakura became stunned as she was hit in the chest; and thrown back in a blink second. She staggered across the ground.

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura-chan!"

Yami Sakura gagged as she slowly, but painfully stood up. Her limbs suddenly felt heavy like weights. She somehow was able to stand and positioned herself with her wand. Kaho felt impressed.

Yami Sakura picked a Clow Card.

"I can read your mind letting me know what you're thinking and what card you are going to use," Kaho confessed. "This is the ability of the Sennen Bell. I have been reading your mind from the beginning of this duel."

Yami Sakura and Syaoran became stunned.

Kaho placed her hand on her moon bell. Ripples of aura were released towards Yami Sakura and rushed through her, like water. Kaho read the card in Yami Sakura's hand as she saw it in her mind.

"You plan to use Windy, ne?"

Yami Sakura's eyes widened. "She read my mind again." She looked at her Windy card. _What should I do? She can predict what cards I'm about to use with that bell. _Yami Sakura mused. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _I can't win against her it's hopeless. _

"It is hopeless. You cannot defeat me when I have the Millennium Bell," Kaho reasoned as she slowly raised her bell. Her eyes were slanted like slits. Her mouth was curled up in a grin. She faced the bell right side up.

Kaho released an amount of magic from the moon bell. Sakura's friends gasped.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped.

Yami Sakura shut her eyes.

"_Mou hitori no watashi!"_

Yami Sakura reopened her eyes as she heard Sakura calling her. She closed her eyes and in a flash of light, she entered inside her mind. She met Sakura standing in between the hallway of two doors. The two doors were mirroring each other. The one on Sakura's right was a steel door with a sakura on it, while the steel door on the opposite side had the Eye of Horus and vines protruding towards it.

"Aibou, nani des ka?"

Sakura sighed with relief. "Thank goodness I reached you this time."

"Every time when I try calling you, I don't hear a response," Sakura admitted. "To me, it may seem that you don't hear me." She held her head down for a moment. She then grasps her heart and gave Yami Sakura a smile.

"I realized that I was able to reach you through my emotions. I was grateful that you were there when I was alone after everyone disappeared by the Erase card."

Yami Sakura looked at her hikari for a moment with silence.

"I want to fight alongside you, other me. We can win against Mizuki sensei's moon bell," Sakura piped. "Together! I don't want to see you get hurt and when you got hurt by the bell, I felt your pain." She held her heart.

Yami Sakura nodded and blinked. "Uh huh. Are you saying we should use the powers of the millennium puzzle, too?"

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking!" Sakura chirped.

"Okay then, let's do it Aibou," Yami Sakura nodded.

As Sakura and Yami Sakura high five, a flash of light appeared.

The magical energy was redirected into the sky. Sakura's friends were confused, and then they noticed a shield around Sakura just before it vanished.

Sakura stood with her wand at ready. Kaho seemed a bit surprised.

Sakura held up her Clow Card. "You were wrong, Mizuki sensei. The card I was about to use was the Shield." She grinned.

"Eh? I thought she was going to use Windy" Mei-ling said, confused.

"It seems to me that that is the normal Sakura-chan," Tomoyo observed.

"So…there are really two Kinomotos?" Mei-ling blinked couple of times, a bit startled.

Sakura faced her friends. "Gomenasai that I haven't been myself recently while capturing the Clow Cards. I really do have another personality living inside my heart," she admitted.

Kaho smiled calmly. "Ah, I see."

"Mizuki sensei, you can read my other self's mind but you cannot read mine," Sakura informed. Her puzzle then shone.

"That is because we are using Mind Shuffle," Yami Sakura finished.

Kaho grinned. _Ah so she has figured out the puzzle's abilities. Teehee this is interesting. _

Yami Sakura switched with Sakura again, letting Sakura take control of her body.

Kaho closed her eyes and chuckled. "I see." She opened her eyes in slits. "I guess it's time for a Dark Trial, ne?"

Sakura became stunned as darkness overshadowed her and Kaho. Sakura swallowed her breath. She felt her head was starting to ache, her heart pounding heavily; hot sweat trickled down from her temple. Her lungs were starting to ache every breath; she was starting to have hard time breathing.

_Why? This much pressure…I can't…_

Yami Sakura noticed her hikari suffering so she immediately took over Sakura's body.

Kaho studied Sakura for a moment. _The poor thing. The normal Sakura doesn't have enough mental capacity to withstand the Shadow Realm's pressure. Her magic is also too weak to help her. _

"What's going on?" Mei-ling asked bewildered. "For a minute there, Kinomoto looked frozen until her other self took over." She turned to Syaoran, who was astonished.

_This dark magic. _Syaoran thought. _It's another Shadow Game, a dark trial just like with Hiiragizawa. These Sennen items are amazing. _

Yami Sakura scowled. _This duel needs to end soon. I don't want to lose Aibou. _She thought of what cards to use.

Kaho waited patiently.

Sakura appeared beside her dark half. "_Let's use __**those**__ cards in a combo."_

Yami Sakura looked at her light half for a moment. She thought for a moment of what cards in particular she was referring to.

"All right." Yami Sakura nodded. She picked one Clow Card. She closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them. "Windy! Create a binding chain!"

Windy rushed towards Kaho as soon as it was released from its card. Kaho released an amount of magic from her bell, redirecting Windy towards Sakura. Suddenly, Kaho became astonished when Windy was coming towards her and binding her. As the Sennen Bell was dropped to the ground, the darkness that surrounded Sakura and Kaho disappeared and so did Windy.

"I used Windy as a decoy and then I used Loop to redirect the attack at you," Yami Sakura explained briefly.

Tomoyo, Syaoran, Mei-ling, and Eriol were bewildered for a moment.

"So…it's over?" Mei-ling asked.

"It seems so," Eriol said.

Sakura appeared beside her dark half. _"We did it other me!"_ Yami Sakura nodded. She switched with her hikari. Her friends rushed over to her and acknowledged her.

Kaho smiled to herself as she looked at Sakura. _I knew she would pull through. _She walked over to Sakura and her friends. "Kinomoto-san."

Sakura looked at her teacher. Kaho handed her the Maze card and Sakura took it. "This card is rightfully yours and you deserve it."

"Arigatou!"

"Kinomoto-san, be careful when you meet him." Kaho turned on her heel and walked deeper into her shrine.

_What does she mean?_

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Chii-kun- Hope you all liked that chapter! The Yu-gi-oh episode with Yami and Yugi using the Mind Shuffle was one of my favorite episodes! (Even if I didn't like the Duelist Kingdom arc…borrrrinnnggg…) I kind of twisted it up a bit. (glares at Ana-malia)

Ana-malia- OO what?

A very familiar character enters in the next chapter. Who is it? You just have to go on to the next chapter! For now wait until my next update, and 'till then….

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. Sakura and the Mysterious Person

Enjoy! Please Review after! Sorry for the long update…

Chapter 10: Sakura and the Mysterious Person

_Sakura stood in front of Tokyo Tower with Yami Sakura by her side. Kero hovered on the opposite side of Yami Sakura, beside Sakura. _

_Sakura spotted a figure wearing an Egyptian robe and a turban on his head standing on Tokyo Tower. He was also Egyptian and his whole figure was covered with shadow. She noticed the figure wore an ankh like a necklace and golden loop earrings that shimmered against the moonlight. He held something that looked like a scale. His robes waved from the breeze. _

"_Who are you?" _

Sakura stirred. She rubbed her eye and spotted her friends, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Mei-ling, and Eriol standing near her desk. She noticed her classmates weren't present in the room.

"You slept through history lecture," Tomoyo informed.

"Hoe…."

"It was boring anyway," Mei-ling shrugged.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran for a moment. Syaoran glanced back with a blank expression. Sakura stood up and frowned.

"Is there anything wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head. "Hmm, nothing's wrong." She stood up from her seat. "I feel like I need sometime alone with my other me. I'll be okay," Sakura assured. Her friends watched after Sakura as she walked out of the classroom.

Without Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling noticing, Eriol grinned.

10101010101010

Sakura stood on the rooftop of the school building looking out into the horizon. She gripped her fingers between the wired fence. She looked out into the horizon with concern in her eyes.

Yami Sakura's spirit appeared beside Sakura.

Sakura flashed back to what Kaho advised her last night.

"_Be careful when you meet him." _

"Mou hitori no watashi" Sakura turned her head to face her alter ego. "Who do you think Mizuki sensei meant? She said for me to be careful when I meet _him_."

Yami Sakura fell silent for a moment and looked at her hikari with a blank expression. She glanced towards behind Sakura, and then closed her eyes.

"Mou hitori no watashi, what's wrong?"

Yami Sakura vanished. Just as Sakura was about to call her yami, she became startled as she felt a shockwave trail down her spine. Sakura slowly turned to see whom the presence she felt belonged to.

A few distance from Sakura stood a young Egyptian man with a white turban on his head. He wore Egyptian robes and an ankh around his neck. In his right hand, he held a golden scale. He had blue eyes. The young man was looking out into the horizon for a moment then set his eyes towards Sakura.

_Why do I suddenly feel numb when I see him? Who is he? _Sakura flashed back to what Kaho said.

"_Be careful when you meet him."_

_Could he be the one that Mizuki sensei told me about?_

Shadi walked closer to Sakura. As he approached her, he studied her for a moment. _She has possession of the sennen puzzle._

Sakura stared up at Shadi for a moment. An image from her dream appeared in her mind. She spotted the same Egyptian man that stood on Tokyo Tower. His eyes opened and the sapphire in his eyes glimmered against the moonlight. _He looks just like that person from my dream._ Sakura had the ability to foretell the future in her dreams, like who she is going to meet in the future.

"I see you hold an amount of magical power, young girl," he said sternly. He took his ankh from around his neck. "There is no need to be alarmed by my presence. I am going to see if you really are the true keeper of the millennium puzzle."

Shadi inserted the ankh to Sakura's forehead and unlocked the door to her mind. Moments later, he was inside her mind. He found himself standing in the hallway between two doors.

"This must be inside that girl's mind," Shadi mused.

He approached the door to his left that had a cherry blossom on it. He peeked inside and spotted stuffed animals and toys on the floor. There was a strange but unique red book (Book of Clow) placed on a polished wooden desk. Next to the book was a replica doll of Sakura from her dream. Over the desk was a round shaped mirror that reflected the doll.

"This room is so pure and innocent, also holds an amount of magical aura."

He then approached the other door that had the Eye of Horus. "What is behind this door?" he wondered suspiciously. As he reached for the handle, he felt a slight pulse. His eyes widened. "This…. feeling…." The door suddenly opened on its own. Shadi walked in, only to have the door closed behind him as he looked back.

"Who are you?"

Shadi swiftly turned around to see a young girl who looked in her pre-teens. She resembled the little girl that he encountered earlier, but a bit different.

The young girl had the same auburn hair as Sakura but she had strings of black hair hanging down the side of her face. Her eyes were crimson-emerald that shone with mystery. She wore the same school uniform, but the cuffs had small black belts on them. She also wore white knee-high socks and black platform shoes.

Shadi stared at her for a moment. _I didn't see her when I first walked in. I sense an amount of magic from her as well. Was that feeling that I felt came from her?_

Shadi studied the room that he was in. _This room reminds me of an ancient Egyptian tomb. Who is this girl?_ He looked at the girl before him.

The young girl twirled one of her black strings around her index finger. "I wasn't expecting a visitor in my room. What's your business here anyway?"

Shadi snapped out of his thoughts. He coughed a little and postured himself sternly.

Yami Sakura sighed. "If you don't have any business here, please leave and it's also rude to step into someone's room without permission; especially if it's a girl's room," she chided as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Shadi cut in, "Actually…" _I wouldn't call this room a "girl's room" persé_…only to be interrupted by Yami Sakura.

"There are no buts_ mister_! I demand an explanation now! If you don't have anything to say then leave!" she wagged at Shadi with an accusing finger. She had her other hand on her hip.

Shadi stared at the young girl for a moment. _Why did I find myself with a troublesome girl?_

"I am here to judge of whom is the rightful owner of the Millennium Items. I am known as the Keeper of the seven Millennium items," Shadi replied simply.

"I see," Yami Sakura said dryly. "I am very familiar with these Millennium Items and also the Book of the Dead. I see you hold two items, an ankh and a scale." She pointed to the Sennen Ankh and scale.

Shadi became surprised. _Who is this girl? Her room is like a royal Egyptian tomb. I feel she is speaks the truth about her knowing about the items and the Book of the Dead. _

"I see that you look surprised and wanting to ask questions. Well then…" As she snapped her fingers, the area around them started to swirl in a vortex of mixed dark colors. As the swirling vortex stopped, they were in the middle of a labyrinth.

Stairs hovered above them upside down and led to different doors. There seemed to be no end to the maze. Shadi was astonished at the first sight of the labyrinth.

Yami Sakura smirked. "See if you could find my real room. Until then, maybe I can tell you a little more about me." She winked and then suddenly disappeared.

Shadi closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. _So be it then, I'll play this game of yours. Be warned that I can manipulate a person's soul room. _He put the scale in his robes for safe keeping.

10101010101010101010

Shadi opened a steel door and saw there was only pitch of darkness. As he took one step in the doorway, he stepped out of the way when a huge stone suddenly fell vertically. Shadi thought he felt his heart stopped a beat. _A trap?_

He closed the door and walked away from his spot.

10101010101010101010

Few moments later, he came face to face with a steel door. "I have used the Sennen Key's abilities to see through soul rooms. This room must be hers," he mused. _This is a strange room._

He turned the knob and opened the door. He found Yami Sakura sitting on a stone throne. She had her legs crossed and was holding her cheek with her fist. Her eyes were a little narrow and had a playful grin on her face.

"I see you made it," she smiled.

Shadi walked towards the throne. "I have found you so that means…" he paused as he stepped on a stone; the ground crumbled sending him to fall in the pit. Luckily, he caught the edge preventing his fall.

_I can't fall into this pit or else I'll be stuck in this girl's mind forever._ He cursed. He then heard a soft girl's voice.

"Give me your hand."

Shadi looked up and saw the light Sakura. Sakura was on her knees and reached her hand towards him. He then saw the dark half approached the edge. She reached out her hand. He wondered if he should trust the dark.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Yami Sakura assured.

Shadi heard the kind and trust tone in Yami Sakura's voice so he let the two girls help him out.

"Gomenasai for what other me put you through," Sakura said. She looked at her dark half. "I thought it wasn't very nice…I'm very sorry."

Yami Sakura scoffed.

Sakura chided, "Other me…"

Yami Sakura pouted.

Shadi coughed."Um…excuse the interruption…"

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Sakura stared at Yami Sakura. "Apologize!"

"Hai…. I'm sorry for the trouble," Yami Sakura bowed.

"Um…that's…. okay… " Shadi said, a bit speechless of how the hikari could handle her yami so easily. "It seems you discovered the power of the Sennen Puzzle," he said to Sakura.

"Hoe? Power of the puzzle?"

Shadi nodded. "You've found the other you."

"Three-thousand years ago, a young brave Pharaoh locked the Sennen Items and dark magic away. It was because there was a great war between light and dark magic and the items were a cause of it,:" Shadi explained.

Sakura was astonished of the story.

"About what you said about these items and the Pharaoh, I think you are telling the truth," Yami Sakura remarked.

"I never lie," Shadi replied calmly.

Suddenly, strings of wind collided with each other and formed a scale. The scale hovered above Yami Sakura, Sakura, and Shadi. The scale was a pan-scale with one side holding a sun and the other holding a moon.

"A Clow Card?" Sakura gasped. "I didn't sense it before." She looked at Shadi. He nodded.

"Release! Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!"

The scale was sucked into a card and landed in Sakura's hand. Sakura read the bottom of the card. "The Libra"

"I've never shared my name with anyone before. My name is Shadi."

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you."

"I have learned interesting things about you, young girl," Shadi acknowledged. "I'm sure you are the Chosen One."

Sakura had a dazed look in her eyes. She didn't understand by being the "Chosen One".

"However, you should be careful. I'm afraid that there is someone that holds another Sennen item and is after your puzzle," Shadi warned. He then suddenly disappeared.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kinomoto! Hey wake up!"

Sakura stirred. Her vision of seeing three people was blurry until it became clear after a few blinks. The three figures belonged to Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Syaoran, who were staring down at her.

"Where's Shadi-san?"

"Who's Shadi?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

"Is that a Clow Card?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and showed her friends the Libra.

"That card determines whether a person is lying or not," Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at the card. She thought of Shadi.

"Aw, I wasn't able to film Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed sadly.

"Let's head for lunch. Chiharu-chan and the others are waiting," Mei-ling said.

"Okay, you guys can go. I'll catch you guys later," Sakura said.

Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Syaoran walked towards the door.

Sakura was left alone. Her other self appeared next to her. Sakura faced her other self and they looked at each other for a moment. They nodded. Yami Sakura retreated back into the puzzle as Sakura rushed to catch up with her friends. She was glad to catch another card. Although, it was weird that she caught it in her mind or puzzle.

In the shadows nearby, Eriol had his eyes on Sakura and her puzzle. He looked at her with a grin and narrowed eyes.

"Hiiragizawa-san"

Eriol turned around and made face-to-face with Kaho. Kaho held her Sennen Bell in her hand and the purple ribbons in her other.

101010101010101010101010101010

Chii-kun- That's all for this chapter!

Anyway, next chapter Sakura continues her card-capturing adventure!

Read and Review Please!!


	11. Twin Bells

**Okay, I'm not going to show exactly ALL the Clow Cards being captured for this story. I have thought of like a side story that's based on the Shadow Game series of Yugioh. Also, for that story, maybe have Sakura capture the cards that had their capture unmentioned. (did that make sense? o0) What do you guys think? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites and alerts, and put me as their favorite authors and in their alerts. It makes me feel honored. : D**

**I also loved it when you guys guess in your reviews about the story. It gives me a little laugh here and there. ;D **

**Anyway…. START!!! I don't own anything that deals with Cardcaptor Sakura or Yugioh. A pity, isn't it? **

**Chapter 11: Twin Bells**

The morning sun shone brightly on the house of Kinomoto. In her bedroom, Sakura stirred in her sleep as the sunlight touched her face. She moaned. Kero snored softly on Sakura's pillow.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eye. Yami Sakura appeared sitting on her bedside, only showing her transparent spirit self.

"Ohayou, Aibou," Yami Sakura said warmly.

"Ohayou," Sakura returned with a smile. She frowned and looked down at her lap.

"Aibou, daijoubu? You seem upset this morning," Yami Sakura said, concerned.

"Mou hitori no watashi, why did your room have a maze?" Sakura asked. "It just came to my mind from yesterday when we met Shadi-san."

Yami Sakura was silent for a moment. She looked out into the distance and looked up at the ceiling. "I think…I don't know myself."

"Oh." Sakura paused for a moment. "Ano, Gomenasai, but do you have any family or friends? What were you like before you met me?"

Yami Sakura looked at her light. She stared into her emerald eyes with an emotionless expression. Ruby-emerald to emerald. "I…don't know…. Where I come from, or who I am."

"Aibou? Are you crying?"

Sakura's bangs overshadowed her eyes. She bit her lip as she clenched her sheets. As Sakura lifted her head, tears were swelling in her eyes. Some tears escaped and streamed down her cheeks.

"Aibou?"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "I-It's sad…. that you don't have any memories." She sniffed. "I would be sad too if I didn't have any memories of my friends and family." She sniffed again.

Yami Sakura's eyes softened. "Aibou…"

"I'll help you regain your memories! Until then, I'll share my memories with you," Sakura said with determination. "I promise!"

Yami Sakura smiled a little. "Arigatou Aibou. But our first priority is capturing the Clow Cards."

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-san! Breakfast is ready!!" Fujitaka called from downstairs.

"Hai!!"

**11111111111111111**

**Tomoeda Elementary School**

Sakura laid down her bag on her desk and sighed a little. She looked down at her puzzle around her neck. She couldn't help to think back about her other self.

_What should I do?_

"Sakura-chan, Ohayou Gozaimasu."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and faced the familiar "happy" voice. "Oh, Ohayou Tomoyo-chan," she tried a smile. Tomoyo caught that that smile wasn't cheerful.

"Sakura-chan, please tell me what's wrong," Tomoyo pleaded worryingly.

Sakura held her puzzle in her hand. If she didn't tell Tomoyo, then……Sakura didn't want Tomoyo to worry about her. So…

"Mou hitori no watashi doesn't remember who she is," Sakura replied sadly. "Where she's from or anything. I don't know what to do, but share my own memories with her."

Tomoyo felt bad for Yami no Sakura. She then took Sakura's hand that held the puzzle. "I'm sure she'll remember one day, somehow. It'll be all right," she assured with a cheerful grin.

"Also, it's a good idea to share memories with the one you care about," Tomoyo acknowledged.

Sakura looked at her best friend for a moment. "Thanks!" she smiled. "I promised her that I would help her regain her memories."

"That's great, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said happily. "She must be very lucky to have you."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika approached Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted.

"Ne ne! Sakura-chan! Let's go to the Twin Bells store after school!" Chiharu suggested. "It got some new stuff so we can go and check them out."

"We noticed you were down earlier when we saw you a bit depressed in the hallway," Naoko added.

"So…..we decided to invite you to cheer you up," Rika said. "Maybe Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun, Mei-ling-chan, and Eriol-kun can come with us if they like. Also Yamazaki-kun."

Sakura felt her whole body lit up like a candle. She's starting to feel much better; with her friends' company. She smiled inside. She felt grateful for her friends. "Arigatou minna!! I'd love to."

1234567890

Meanwhile, Kaho walked in the hallway as she passed by some students. She looked ahead with dazed and concerned eyes as she remembered that moment yesterday with Eriol.

Eriol and Kaho glanced into each other's eyes. Kaho felt the tingle in her spine as she sensed the evil aura from Eriol's broach.

"_Ah, Kaho so good to see you," Eriol said in a deep tone. _

_Kaho narrowed her eyes at him with a frown. "What are you scheming?" she asked sternly. _

_Eriol chuckled. "Nothing at the moment." _

_Kaho felt that he was hiding something from her, something very bad. _

"Well, farewell." With that Eriol walked off to join Sakura and the gang.

Kaho stopped for a moment and snapped out of her thoughts. She found herself in front of the classroom. She didn't know how long she was standing in the doorway. She slid open the door and found Sakura chatting with her friends. Kaho glanced at Sakura with concerned eyes.

Kinomoto-san, I wish for your safety in the near future.

Kaho walked to the front of the classroom. She put a smile on her face, putting her previous thoughts behind her mind. "All right minna-san, take your seats." The students took their seats as they were told.

"Let's begin."

111111111111111111

**After School…. Moments later…**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu were on their way to Maki's Twin Bell shop. Syaoran said he had some "other things" to do. Mei-ling said something and didn't want to admit anything embarrassing.

Eriol and Yamazaki said they had other things to take of too, then they started to tell some lies but Chiharu stopped them from saying anything further. Rika and Naoko remembered at the last minute that they had violin and piano practice (respectively) today. As a result, it's just the three of them.

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu walked into the store, the bell rang and Maki, the store's owner greeted them. The song that was playing in the store also greeted them. The song that was playing was _"Catch You Catch Me"_

"Welcome," Maki greeted warmly. "Take a look around and see if there is anything you like. If you need anything, just ask me, okay?"

"Hai!" the three girls said in unison. They split up and looked around. There were some girls from other schools that were looking around in the store. A couple of the girls were from college, high school, middle school, and a different elementary school.

"I'm going to look over there," Chiharu announced to her friends as she walked to the other side of the store.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked around the store together. They were by the stuffed animals. Sakura's face shone as she saw a penguin in a teddy bear outfit. It had a green-checkered bow tie. The next song started to play, which was _"Prism"_

"Kawaii!" Sakura said as she picked up the penguin-bear. From the corner of her eye, she caught Tomoyo filming her. "Hoe…?"

"Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you say "Kawaii"," Tomoyo sighed happily. Sakura sweat dropped. "You're cuteness makes me so warm inside."

"Hoe….."

"How much is it?" Tomoyo asked about the stuffed animal.

Sakura looked at the tag. "HOE!!!"

The girls in the store faced the direction where Sakura was when they heard Sakura's scream.

Sakura had waterfalls streaming down her eyes. "$14.95…….I don't carry that much money with me." She sighed, depressed. "And I really wanted it."

"I can buy it for you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo offered.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't need to Tomoyo-chan, but thank you." She smiled. "I'm sure I'll be okay." _I can ask Santa-san if he could give me one for Christmas. _She grinned at the thought.

"Oh, okay."

By this time, the girls in the store stopped staring at Sakura. Sakura didn't even notice she was stared at.

"Hey! Look what I bought!" Chiharu called her friends.

"What did you buy Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu took out a padlock from the package. The padlock was green and had some yellow. There were wings on each side of the keyhole.

"That's a cute padlock," Tomoyo acknowledged.

Chiharu nodded. "I'm going to use it for my locker. My old one was getting a bit rusty. Did you guys find what you liked?"

"Hai, but I don't have enough money to buy this," Sakura said sadly as she showed Chiharu the stuffed penguin-teddy.

"Oh, that's a rare plushie," Chiharu said as a matter of fact. "It's too bad that you don't have enough to buy it," she said sympathetically.

"That's okay, I can always I ask one for Christmas," Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Sounds good."

As there were a few hours before the store closed approached, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu said goodbye to each other. When Chiharu opened the store door, the song that started to play was _"Far Away"_ by Nickelback.

Sakura gasped. "I love this song!"

1111111111111111111111

**Next day at school**

Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were by the lockers. Chiharu showed Naoko and Rika her new padlock.

"Ah, that's a neat padlock," Naoko acknowledged.

"Thanks, I got it from the Twin Bells store," Chiharu said.

"That store always have cute stuff," Rika remarked. "Naoko and I got something few minutes before the store closed."

"Really?! Can I see?" Chiharu asked.

"We'll show you when we get to class," Naoko replied. "We want to show it Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan too."

"Okay"

"About padlocks…" Yamazaki popped out of nowhere behind Naoko and Rika. It gave the girls a shock. "They go way back in the early 1600s, King Kamehameha III wanted to seal his accessories so they won't get stolen from one of his servants. He then…."

BONK

Chiharu left a bump on Yamazaki's head. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" Yamazaki collapsed to the ground. Naoko and Rika sweat dropped. "I'll meet you guys in class okay?"

"Okay."

"Did I ever told you about Charles Darwin?" Yamazaki asked as Naoko and Rika dragged him away by the arms. He had a cross-bandage on his bump.

"Sure…." The girls replied in unison.

Chiharu removed her old padlock, which showed bunny ears on each side of the keyhole. She then took out her new padlock and locked her locker with it. She smiled, satisfied of how her new padlock looks. She walked away from her locker towards her class.

A glint shone on the padlock as Chiharu walked away.

111111111111111111111111

**Classroom….**

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking to Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran was laid back in his seat at his desk. His arm rested on the head of the chair.

"How was your trip to the store, Sakura-san and Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.

Sakura sighed sadly. "There was a plushie that I really wanted and I didn't have enough money to buy it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Eriol replied sympathetically. "I've heard about that Twin Bells store. I would like to check it out sometime."

"Ohayou Minna-san!"

"Ohayou!"

Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki approached the group. Chiharu was right behind them.

"Sakura-chan, Chiharu-chan told us you were upset that you weren't able to buy what you wanted," Naoko said with concern. "By the way, Rika-chan and I went to the Maki store after our practices and got something."

"Ah! Can we see?" Sakura asked happily.

Naoko and Rika nodded; then……..

"Syaoran!!!" Mei-ling barged into the room and pounced on Syaoran.

"GAH! Mei-ling!" Syaoran held onto the desk preventing from falling backwards.

"Look what I bought! Isn't it cute?" Mei-ling piped. She showed off her stuffed bear that had a heart on its belly. It had small soft white wings and held a bow. "It's a cupid bear."

"Kawaii!" the girls chirped at the sight of the bear.

"Ne, I saw one like that at the store," Rika said. "Naoko-chan and I saw you on our way."

Mei-ling flushed and became silent.

"Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, weren't you going to show us what you bought?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Ah!"

Terada sensei walked into the room. "Good morning class. Take your seats so we could start homeroom."

"Hai!" the students took their seats. Rika told the gang that Naoko and she would show them later.

111111111111111111111111

**Moments later in the lobby….. **_(A/n: is there even one lobby in the school? Oh well…)_

Some students were randomly spread out across the lobby. For decoration, there were green plants in separate sections. There were a couple of girls giggling and chatting on one table. At one corner of the lobby were a couple of boys eyeing the giggling girls.

At a different table, distances away from the giggling girls were a group of five students studying.

In the middle of the lobby were the whole gang, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Mei-ling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Eriol. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika sat on the wooden bench under the huge green plant. The wooden bench was held by cement. The rest of the gang stood.

"Ne, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan, you were going to show us what you bought, right?" Sakura asked curiously.

Rika and Naoko glanced at each other, then nodded in reply. Naoko volunteered to show hers first. She reached inside her backpack and took out a rusty looking old book. It was brownish orange with a big blue star in the middle.

"With this book, I can write whatever story I want," Naoko grinned. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. She let her friends see. "The first couple of pages has an intro and the rest are blank so you could continue the story with your imagination. Isn't it neat?"

"Hai, stories seemed to be your thing Naoko-chan," Tomoyo acknowledged.

Rika took her turn to show what she bought. She took out a card that looked like a Clow Card. On the card, it looked like a young boy with long spiked hair.

"Rika-chan? Why did you buy that?" Mei-ling cocked an eyebrow, pointing at the card.

"Oh, I thought it looked interesting so I bought it," Rika replied sheepishly.

Syaoran glanced at Rika's card for a few moments. He then stood up and left the group with the gang staring after him. He left without saying a word. Sakura rushed after them. A few moments later, Syaoran and Sakura were in a far distance from the group.

Syaoran stopped. "Do those items that your friends bought ring a bell?" he asked sternly without facing Sakura.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Syaoran? Like what?"

Syaoran sighed a little "Never…."

"Clow Cards? I don't sense anything," Sakura looked up, while putting a finger on her chin.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura for a moment. He then averted his glanced. "Let's keep our guard up," he said in a cocky attitude as he left.

111111111111111111

**Night time: Sakura's room**

"Your friends bought these items from this Twin Bells store and Li-kun claims that they could be Clow Cards?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, that's what I thought when I kind of talked to him before he left our group."

Sakura was combing her hair in front of her mirror. Kero was sleeping and snoring. Sakura was in her pink pajamas with stars on them. Yami Sakura sat on Sakura's bed cross-legged and had her arms crossed

"I see, then if those items that your friends bought were Clow Cards, then we better keep our eye out for them," Yami Sakura said sternly.

Sakura thought back to when Rika was under control by Sword.

"It's getting late," Yami Sakura remarked.

Sakura turned off the lights and jumped into bed. She swung her feet under her sheets.

"Good night!"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Phew! That took me a while to finish this chapter. Sorry for the very long update. I was busy with schoolwork and everything else. Yesterday, my mom's cousin and her husband arrived from the mainland and they'll be staying for the weekend. Today we went to my Grand Uncle's funeral, then the lunch, then went out to dinner with my mom's cousin and her husband. **

**Anyway, I thought of Sakura and/or Yami Sakura capture the cards in this chapter; but it ended up long so next chapter they'll definitely be capturing the cards. I'll update this chapter and update the next one later when I have time because you all have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. Also…..I'm so nice. .**

**Have a nice day minna-san!! **


	12. Foursome Troublesome

Sakura captures in order (next chapter: "Foursome Troublesome"):

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! I've been getting into Yugioh 5d's ever since it started in April. Hehe…love it…. (grins) Also Code Geass! And have been working on my fan art… **

**Sakura- "Yusei-san and Lelouch-san are so cool!!" . **

**Syaoran and Kero- (jealous) **

**Tomoyo- "Chii-kun doesn't own anything. She only owns the OCs" **

**Chapter 12: Foursome Troublesome**

**Tomoeda Elementary School: After School…. **

"Sayonara!"

"Ja ne!"

Students said goodbye to each other as they left the school and the classroom. Sakura and her gang were the last ones out of their classroom. As Sakura was packing her books into her bag, Rika and Naoko rushed into the classroom.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What is it Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"It's trouble! Chiharu-chan can't open her locker!" Rika replied frantically. "Yamazaki-kun is down there with her."

"When she tried to unlock her padlock, it didn't work," Naoko added. "Also, her new padlock didn't come with a key. She tried to open it with anything but it didn't work."

Sakura switched glances with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei-ling. Eriol left the school earlier. They didn't hesitate to follow Rika and Naoko to the locker room.

**Locker Room**

"Mou…." Chiharu bit at her fingertips nervously as Yamazaki was whacking at the padlock to get it open. Yamazaki was whacking the padlock with a metal pole and he has been going at for a few minutes. Warm sweat trickled down his face as he continued to get the padlock to open.

"Yamazaki-kun…" Chiharu said with a bit of concern. She could see that Yamazaki was breathing heavily; his hands were getting blisters and almost about to bleed. "It's…okay…and.."

"No Chiharu-chan," Yamazaki returned with a stern tone. "I won't give up and will get this lock to open for you." He continued to hit the padlock with determination, ignoring the pain and numbness in his arms and hands.

"Yamazaki-kun…" Chiharu became speechless. She was astonished, but happy in the inside. She slightly smiled. _Arigatou…Yamazaki-kun. _

"Chiharu-chan!" "Yamazaki-kun!"

"Minna-san!"

Syaoran cursed as he watched Yamazaki continue to whack at the padlock. _Dammit Yamazaki, you don't know you're dealing with a Clow Card. _

As Yamazaki whacked a final blow at the lock, the metal pole suddenly met with a green force field around the lock. "Huh?" The force field then deflected the pole back and sent a mass amount of force sending both Yamazaki and Chiharu against the opposite lockers. The force also sent Sakura and the gang backwards.

"Is everyone okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think so.." Mei-ling rubbed her head.

"Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki-kun!" Rika and Naoko rushed over to their sides with the rest following them.

Yamazaki flinched a little, while Chiharu gritted her teeth as they were enduring the pain from a strong force.

Sakura stared, stunned to see her friends hurt. "Minna…san…" Tears were almost swelled in her eyes. Her alto ego appeared beside her.

"_There is nothing we can change this but to capture the Clow Card Aibou,"_ Yami Sakura remarked sternly.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists as her bangs overshadowed her eyes for a moment. She shot her glance at her yami. "Demo…." Sakura bit her lip. "Because of a Clow card, my friends are getting hurt…even though I didn't want them to be a part in this….." Sakura felt scared…

Yami Sakura averted her glance from her light. _"It can't be help but to get them to a safe place as soon as possible,"_ she said calmly, but nonchalantly.

Sakura closed her eyes and lighten her grip for a moment as Yami Sakura's words absorbed into her mind. Then…

"Rika, Naoko take Chiharu and Yamazaki to the infirmary," Yami Sakura ordered sternly.

Rika and Naoko nodded. "Right" They helped Chiharu and Yamazaki to their feet respectfully and walked them to their infirmary.

"Now what?" Mei-ling said after their friends left the locker room. Mei-ling, Yami Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo turned to face the padlock, which still had the force field around it.

"It's obviously the Lock card," Syaoran said. He then released his sword. "Stand back!"

"Lightning! Come…" Syaoran fell forward when Yami Sakura interrupted.

"No, I'll handle it!" Yami Sakura said sternly as she walked up to the locker. Syaoran shot back up and exclaimed angrily at her.

"Gah! Dammit woman!! I was trying to weaken it!" He then crossed his arms and put on a serious face. "The first thing before capturing a Clow Card is weakening it and…" He was interrupted again…

"You talk too much," Yami Sakura spoke calmly. It seemed like she ignored what Syaoran said. Syaoran stared at her in response.

Just as Yami Sakura approached any closer, the padlock sent strong winds whirled in the room causing some locker doors to shake, benches flying everywhere around the room.

"Keep your ground!" Yami Sakura advised.

The four of them tried, but they were staggered back from the force. As they were being pushed back, they quickly held on to the locker. Tomoyo and Mei-ling were on one side, while Yami Sakura and Syaoran were on the other.

Yami Sakura gritted her teeth. _This needs to stop right now… _She placed one foot forward and another one.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"Oi!" Syaoran called.

Yami Sakura staggered forward as she pushed herself against the strong wind. _Almost there… _she mused as she was a few distance away from the padlock.

The padlock sensed Yami Sakura's presence getting closer so it sent a much stronger wind to push her away…. it hit directly sending Yami Sakura stagger back a little. She tried with all her strength to keep going even under so much pressure from the padlock. Feeling angered, the eye on the puzzle glowed and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead and the strong winds that were released broke apart. The pathway to the padlock was cleared.

Just before the Lock sent another wind, Yami Sakura rushed forward as she took out her key. "Now!" She forcefully protruded the force field around Lock and put the key into the lock. Green-wind like strings hovered over the lock above them showing the Lock's true form.

"Seal it now!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Yami Sakura released her Clow wand. "Release! Return to the guise you are meant to be in, Clow Card!"

The Lock was sucked in and was turned to its original card form. The card landed in Yami Sakura's hands.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she, Mei-ling, and Syaoran rushed to her side.

"Mou! That would have been Syaoran's if you hadn't butted in!" Mei-ling pointed rudely at Yami Sakura.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Yami Sakura assured.

"Am I right Syaoran?! Syaoran?"

Syaoran studied Yami Sakura suspiciously. _Did she just use the power of her Sennen item to break the winds? _He mused.

"Syaoran!!" Mei-ling exclaimed irritably.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Mou…"

"We should check up on Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun," Tomoyo suggested. The rest of them agreed and headed towards the infirmary.

_Along the way to the infirmary in the hallway…. _

"_Mou hitori no watashi…" _ Sakura appeared beside Yami Sakura in transparent form. She was holding her head down. _"Gomenasai, it was my fault that you almost got hurt." _

"I didn't get hurt," Yami Sakura retorted bluntly. "It's no one's fault Aibou. Don't blame yourself for what happened, it's all in the past."

Sakura held her head lower.

"Aibou, look at me."

Sakura lifted her head up a little as she heard a commanding, soft voice from her dark half.

"I'm sure you're friends are all right; everything will be all right," Yami Sakura assured, kindness and trust shimmered in her crimson-emerald eyes.

Sakura's frown turned into a smile. "Hai!" _Arigatou… mou hitori no watashi_ She remembered Tomoyo telling her that her dark half must be lucky to have her. _I'm happy I have you too, other me. _

131313131313131313131313

**Later that night….**

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute in the ninja costume," Tomoyo acknowledged while videotaping her. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero were on their way to Rika's house. "I imagined a ninja silently hasten in the night." Her eyes sparkled.

Sakura told Kero about the incident at school and he got a bit upset that other people got involved. Sometime he thought that it couldn't be helped; also hopefully Sakura's friends would go on with their lives like nothing happened out of the ordinary after capturing the cards. They planned on "breaking in" Rika's house to get the card she "bought".

Anyway…. about Sakura's ninja costume…. Her ninja costume was like Misao's from Rurouni Kenshin except Sakura's was red with a pink sash. She wore a red sash like a headband on her head and it was tied in a knot in the back. Of course, Sakura was wearing her puzzle.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Yue Ayase in her pactio card outfit," Tomoyo replied. "desu… from Negima. I even brought some juice packages." She patted her pink handbag that hung from her shoulder.

Few moments later, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero arrived at Rika's house. They noticed the lights were on. They sneaked into Rika's backyard.

"Are we sure about breaking in?" Sakura asked nervously. "I feel kind of bad…."

"We're on the lawn, aren't we?" Kero remarked as he looked around. "We should…" He was then grabbed and hid when they heard…

"Sakura-chan? Tomoyo-chan? Why are you in my backyard?" Rika asked.

"Uh…." Sakura and Tomoyo stood dumbfounded.

"I noticed you guys coming from the window," Rika said with a grin. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable instead of hiding in the bush," she gestured.

"Okay…thank you…" Sakura and Tomoyo followed Rika into the house.

"Oh, just curious, why are you guys dressed up like that?" Rika asked politely and curiously.

Sakura and Tomoyo switched glances. Tomoyo spoke. "Why not have a costume tea party at your house Rika-chan?" she replied.

"Eh? Its not Halloween yet…should we invite the others? Also, that's weird I never heard of having a costume tea party at my house…" Rika thought for a moment.

Sakura stood rooted sweating bullets. "Ah…ah!"

"Sounds like fun!" Rika chirped. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed with relief. "what are you guys suppose to be? You know…just in case my guess is wrong.."

"I'm a ninja"

"I'm Yue Ayase in her pactio card outfit….desu…" Tomoyo took out a juice package and started drinking.

"Ah!"

"Ninja!!" A little boy with dirty blonde spiky hair shouted as he approached the girls. He had the same color eyes as Rika.

"This is Shinta, my 6 year old cousin," Rika introduced. "I'm babysitting him for the night."

Shinta examined Sakura for a moment in awe, walking around her like a Vulture. "Ne, Ne, Ne! what village did you come from? What kind of jutsu to do you use? I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know!" he said hyperactively, eyes sparkling.

"Ho…Hoe…." Sakura stood there nervously…

"He likes Naruto," Rika said simply.

Tomoyo chuckled. She started to imitate Yue. "I see desu.. She's a spy from the Village of Fire, who joined forces with Orochimaru. She was sent to gather information in order to invade Konoha desu."

"To-Yue-chan!" Sakura exclaimed startled.

"Orochimaru!!" Shinta exclaimed angrily. "Grr… I would not let you invade our village!" He pointed rudely at Sakura. He then darted out of the room and came back wearing a Naruto cosplay costume. "For I am Naruto Uzumaki who will become Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Hoe…..Yue Tomoyo-chan…."

Rika and Tomoyo giggled.

111111111111

_Moments later…. _

"HOE!!"

"Hya!! Take this bad guy from Village of Fire!!" Shinta yelled as he chased Sakura around the house and attacked her with fake kunai.

Rika thought Sakura had enough so… "Shinta….I mean Naruto, do I sense the Sound Ninja coming this way?" she called.

"Sound Ninja! Where?"

"I believe….. You could meet them in the living room."

"Here I come!" Shinta rushed towards the living room.

Sakura sighed with relief. "Arigatou… Rika-chan.."

Rika smiled. "No problem; about that costume party….." _that was kinna fun _

"Oh, let's go to my room before Shinta comes," Rika added. With that, Tomoyo and Sakura followed Rika upstairs to her room.

"My parents are out for the night on their anniversary," Rika said as the girls walked up the stairs. "So, I'm watching over the house and Shinta."

Few minutes later, Rika opened her bedroom door. Tomoyo and Sakura became a bit astonished. Rika's bedroom was filled with Sanrio products: from Hello Kitty, Chococat, Keroppi, Pochacco, Cinnamoroll, Pekkle, etc; but mostly Hello Kitty. She had a Hello Kitty bed on the right side of the room against the wall with different Sanrio character pillows. The only things that were "normal" were her disk, school bag, and rolling chair.

"Wow Rika-chan! You have a full collection!" Sakura remarked in awe.

"Hai, I love Sanrio especially Hello Kitty my favorite," Rika replied.

"Sakura," Kero whispered over her shoulder. He gazed at a card on Rika's desk.

Sakura nodded. _Clow Card _

Seeing Sakura and Kero, Tomoyo suggested to Rika, "We can't have a tea party without tea and sweets, ne?"

"Oh, I'll be right back with those," Rika said as she left the room. She rushed back into her room to grab her costume, then rushed back out. Tomoyo closed the door behind Rika.

"I believe close is clear," she said.

Sakura walked towards the desk and picked up the card.

"Shot is a very dangerous card and only attacks the person to whom it's aimed at," Kero said.

"The person who is aimed at…" Sakura repeated. Rika's voice was heard behind the door.

"Sakura-chan! I brought some cookies and tea"

Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo became astonished as the Shot card started to glow.

"Shimatta!" Kero exclaimed.

The card turned into a beam of light and shot towards the ceiling; then hovered in the air for a few moments. Sakura jumped out of the way as Shot darted towards her. She dodged Shot's attack best as she can; breaking and tearing Rika's room in the process.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Is everything all right in there?"

Tomoyo gasped a little. She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her, only to meet a confused and concern Rika. The two girls heard the sound of a mirror broken into pieces.

"Tomoyo-chan, do I hear something in my room?" Rika wore an Angel Hello Kitty costume. She held a tray with chocolate chip cookies and three cups of tea.

"Uh…." Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. She eyed a unique vase at the corner of her eye. She knocked the vase off the wooden post. "Ah! I'm so sorry Rika-chan!"

Rika grinned. "That's okay. It was an old, but fake antique anyway. My mom wanted to get rid of it."

"Oh….I…..see….." Tomoyo said dumbfounded.

Rika chuckled. "You're acting strange Tomoyo-chan. Have you been hanging around Sakura-chan a lot…I mean A Lot lately?"

"….."

"Release!!" Sakura jumped out of the way as Shot darted towards her; causing Shot to crash into Rika's desk. _Gomenasai, Rika-chan _

Yami Sakura appeared in transparent form beside her light. "_Aibou, do you want me to take over or do you have a plan?" _

"Sakura! We need to capture Shot now!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura thought for a moment as she dodged Shot's attack…but in a blink second, Shot had left a scar on Sakura's right shoulder. She cringed in pain as she gripped her shoulder.

"_Aibou! Daijoubu?" _

"Sakura!"

"I'm….all right…." Sakura replied breathlessly. Blood dripped on her fingers.

"_Aibou, let me handle it…..Aibou? Aibou!" _

Sakura was ignoring her dark half as she stared straight in the eye at Shot. Shot darted at the speed of light towards Sakura.

"SAKURA!!"

"_AIBOU!!" _

Sakura gripped tightly onto her wand. Suddenly….

_To be continued…. _

**12121212121212121212121212121212**

**Chii-kun- "YES!! I'm finally done with this chapter!! MWAHAHA!! With the chapter ending with a cliffhanger!!" **

"**Read and Review!" **

**(listening to LM. C) . **


End file.
